Warriors of the Stars
by Bookworm0913
Summary: Third part of the trilogy that begins with Hearts of Le Lune. Some familiar faces have returned to the past, facing a new enemy and bringing along some new friends.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of the canon characters. Drake, Derek, Sasha, J. J., and the others are merely figments that have escaped from my imagination.

Chapter One: Arrival

Lavender clouds swirled into a ball, near the edge of the Juuban Junior High grounds. Two fourteen year old boys, both with ebon-black hair, emerged, dressed in the blue pants and jackets of the school's boys' uniform. Matching brown satchels were clutched in their hands.

"Ready for this?" The slightly taller of the two asked, looking over at his 'twin.'

The other nodded, his blue-violet eyes twinkling in merriment. "I must say, the black hair look fits you, you know."

"Don't remind me. I still don't know why Mom insisted on it," groaned the first.

"Hey! Wait up!"

A third boy emerged from the cloud, his own black hair falling into dark violet eyes. A handful of official looking papers were shoved at the tallest of the three boys.

"Your mother said we had to give these to the school office! We don't have the adults looking after you to enroll you, this time, remember?" The youngest boy scolded them. "Now, lets get this taken care of and figure out where we're supposed to be staying."

"Grimm? Really?" The tallest had looked down at the papers in his hands. "She gave us the last name of Grimm."

"So, we're the Brothers Grimm? Sounds more like my dad's idea than your mom's. Are we keeping our first names or are those supposed to change, too?"

"Well, Carter's okay. Do you really object to being Jacob? Because that's what's down on here, and, let me see." He flipped through the pages. "Yep, I'm still Derek. It's going to be hard enough, trying to remember a new last name. Why couldn't we have just used Chiba? That's what I used last time."

"Because, we have strict orders not to let them know who we really are, Derek!" J. J. reminded him. "Last time it didn't matter. Apparently, this time, they want us to keep a low profile. No telling the F.P.s we're here until we're told otherwise. Right now, it's observe only!"

Carter nodded. "Now, let's get going!"

* * *

Raye walked down the halls of her Catholic school, counting the minutes until the final bell. She hated this place. Two more years, and she'd be free, free to choose her own school, instead of having her father dictate it. Not that it mattered. No matter how long she went to school here, she'd never become Catholic. She was a devotee to the Sacred Flame and the powers of Mars. Her father couldn't change that.

"Miss Hino, if you would be so kind," called one of the sisters. "I need you to escort these three ladies to their classrooms. I'm sure you can handle it."

Three girls, all with raven-black hair, stood beside the sister. The one in front was about fourteen, with her hair partially pulled up in a bun behind her head. The other two hung back, hiding behind her. One had short hair, coming down to hang just above her shoulders, while the other had hair falling down neatly to her waist, with a slight hint of wave in her locks.

"These are Sasha, Hope, and Jenna Grimm. Sasha is in the class two years below you, and Hope and Jenna belong with the fifth year class," continued the sister. "I'd take them myself, but I'm running slightly behind."

Raye smiled. The sisters knew she really didn't want to be here, and they tried to help her out as best they could.

"Of course, sister. Come along, ladies, I'll so you to your classrooms."

She nodded to them, motioning them to follow her. Her eyes narrowed as she looked again at the young girl with the short hair.

_She looks very familiar. I know I've seen her before, and her name is Hope, right? I know Sister said her last name was Grimm, but I have a feeling it really is something else._

"So, where do you girls live?" Raye asked, as she led them through the corridors. "You must have just recently moved here, after all."

Sasha nodded. "We're living with our oldest brother, Hayden. He has a rather large apartment in the Juuban district, though he felt it would be better for us to go to school here, rather than at Juuban."

"Well, here's the classroom for Hope and Jenna. I hope you two really like it here," stated the fire priestess.

* * *

Short black hair brushed the tops of the ears of a young man standing in the office of the college dean. Blue jeans were tucked into the tops of his black boots and he wore a black leather jacket over a crimson t-shirt.

"Another recently arrived freshman," sighed the Dean. "Well, welcome. Have you finished your class registration?"

The young man nodded, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "I have everything in order for you, sir."

"Enjoy your classes here, Mister Hayden Grimm." The dean smiled and waved Hayden out the door.

The teenager stopped, just outside the door, looking around at the college students milling about the campus.

"Must be between classes," he muttered, shifting his grip on his black backpack and striding out of the administration offices

A majority of the students were sitting at tables, pulling out lunches packed into small boxes or setting down trays from the college cafeteria. His gaze was automatically drawn to a group sitting by the far wall, a large box sitting in the middle of their table. His stomach growled, knowing the kind of food packed into _that_ box.

The group he was watching consisted of a woman with long, dark green hair, dressed in a lavender suit, a dark-grey haired man dressed in a long black trench coat and jeans, a brunette man wearing blue jeans and a long-sleeved green t-shirt, a man with white hair falling past the shoulders of his orange jacket, and an ebon-haired man dressed in a worn, olive green jacket.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," muttered Hayden, striding towards the cafeteria. "Knowing Nate's here, and I won't be getting a bite of his cooking!"

He turned his gaze away from the group and promptly froze. _It can't be them! It just can't be!_

Two young men, about the same age as Hayden, lounged against the brick wall of the cafeteria. Both wore blue jeans and identical long-sleeved dark blue t-shirts. However, one wore his brown hair cropped short, the exact same way Hayden wore his. Silver rimmed sunglasses were perched in front of his eyes, so Hayden couldn't make out the color, but he was certain they'd be the same shade of silver as the frames of the glasses. The other had his brown hair a little longer, about to his chin, with two thin sections falling in front of his face. Matching sunglasses, though his rimmed in gold, hid his own eyes from view.

_Not them. Please, not them._ Hayden mentally pleaded, slowly starting forward again, taking a few moments to notice the dark energy swirling around the pair. _Don't tell me they're working for the Negaverse, now._

* * *

Across the school yard, Drake looked up.

"Another new freshmen?" He mused, taking in the sight of the ebon-haired boy. "Wonder where he came from."

Mal and Nate turned to look as Darien shrugged.

"Does it really matter?" Mal asked, dismissing the scrawny boy.

Trista nodded. "Yes, especially when he has a lot of power surrounding him. There's something very familiar about that boy."

"I know the feeling," added Drake, his hand grabbing onto his pewter skull.

* * *

"I'm not so sure sending us to TA Private School was a good idea," muttered Hope, sinking down on the couch. "I think Raye almost recognized me."

J. J. and Derek both turned to look at her.

"I'd forgotten Mom was still going to school there," apologized J. J. "But she was the one who insisted that the three of you attend. Your mom is at Juuban, so that was out, and we can't risk going to Galaxis. It's risky enough as it is. Just try to avoid Mom as much as possible."

The door to the apartment swung open, and Hayden strode in. As soon as the door closed behind him, he whipped off the thick glasses, dropping them on the table.

"I hate having to wear those," he muttered, throwing himself into a leather armchair. "I feel ridiculous."

Sasha turned to him. "Well, if you had been able to wear the colored contacts like me, you wouldn't have to wear those glasses."

"It's not my fault I can't get the contacts close enough to put on my eyes," he retorted. "I can't believe they couldn't come up with better disguises for us."

"They only have to hold until we get the message from your mom that it's time," argued Carter. "At least you don't have the entire class staring at you, trying to figure out how a ten-year-old is smart enough to sit in a class of fourteen-year-olds, and with both of your parents in the classroom. Dad started a couple of weeks ago."

The last statement was directed at Hope's confused look.

Derek nodded. "My parents are going to be furious when they find out I came back and didn't come to see them right away. Especially my mom, since she didn't get to spend a lot of time with me, when I came back before."

"It'll be okay, Derek," stated Jenna. "I mean, we're here on a mission. Let's focus on that. I have to prove myself to my parents. I can handle this, but I need the six of you to be willing to help me out."

J. J. smiled and placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Don't worry, Jenna. We'll be right here with you."

* * *

In a dark cavern, in a dimension of the Negaverse, a woman sat on a throne carved from hardened black ooze. Her chin rested on her hand as she looked down at the five figures kneeling before her. On her orders, they always wore the hooded cloaks in her presence. They had learned long ago that she never wished to see their faces.

"The time is almost upon us," she hissed. "Crystal Tokyo has much to answer for, and we will begin by making sure it will never come to pass. The five Key Points on Earth will have to be destroyed. These are far more important than the Crystal Points my dear cousin sent the Negamoon Clan working on."

The five nodded, remaining silent.

"Go, now, and continue your preparations," she ordered, dismissing them with a wave of a hand.

Her throne spun around and she stared down at two charred piles of remains. "You will be avenged, Cousin, Brother. I will not stop until those who destroyed the Doom Phantom and Oblivion are resting in pieces."

* * *

And so Warriors of the Stars has begun! First chapter up already, and I have a rough idea of where this is going. Hopefully! See you soon with the next chapter. And, beings as this is the first chapter, I'm hoping for at least a couple of reviews before the next one goes up!


	2. Chapter 2: Troubles

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of the canon characters. Drake, Derek, Sasha, J. J., and the others are merely figments that have escaped from my imagination.

Author's Note: Okay, I have to dedicate this chapter to amaramichelle, for giving me my last seven reviews, and being the first to review Chapter One of Warriors of the Stars. Thank you! Alright, on with the story!

Chapter Two: Troubles

"So, this is everything?" Zack looked up from the screen of a brown laptop.

Sara nodded. "Everything Salem, Sola, Apollo and I could find out about it. I know it isn't much, but it has to be better than nothing."

He grunted, returning his attention to the data.

"What's going on?" Amara strode into the room, Michelle on her heels. "You all look so serious."

From his seat on the couch, Salem turned to look at the two new arrivals. "This may want to wait until everyone's here."

"Not another enemy," stated Michelle, shocked.

Salem shrugged. "We don't know yet. I just figure everyone should get told at once."

No sooner had he spoken than Mal, Nate, and Drake entered the room.

"Thanks, guys. Some of the assignments for my photography class can be a little weird." Mal slid his camera back into the orange bag he used to carry all his photography equipment in. "Hopefully those will meet criteria."

Drake lifted one shoulder, before dropping down into his favorite black armchair. "So, didn't get a chance to say welcome to Tokyo the other day."

Sola and Apollo both leapt up from their positions on the floor, running towards Mal. The white-haired man dropped to one knee and ruffled the fur on both of their heads.

"Missed you guys. How's Le Lune?"

Apollo tilted his golden head. "Peaceful, now that the Heartsnatchers are gone."

The sound of footsteps came from down the hall, as Trista swept in from the front door. Jason and Hotaru emerged from the hall, looking back over their shoulders.

"You'll have to ask him, Sere. I don't think he'll mind," stated Jason.

The moon princess glided into the room behind him, a pair of white ice-skates in her hand.

"Hey, Zack. I have a favor to ask," she began, pausing at the look on his face. "Alright, what Nega-creep has crawled up this time?"

"We don't know. All we have is a massing of Negaenergy here in Tokyo. We can't even get a read on where," explained Sara, pushing several strands of red-brown hair behind her ears. "Along with some other strange readings we couldn't understand. Zack's analyzing them now."

"Considering the data was coming in in Ancient Terran, it's not surprising," muttered the green-eyed blonde. He stretched out and grabbed a blue case from his book bag, pulling out a thin-rimmed pair of glasses.

Mal frowned. "I thought you weren't having trouble anymore?"

"For short term periods, I don't have to wear them. This could take hours to sort through. If I'm going to be staring at the screen for that long, it's a good idea for me to put them on. Amy has the same situation. We can see fine without them, but long periods staring at computer screens and small print mean we pull them out. Keeps us from having trouble later," he explained, distractedly.

His brother nodded, satisfied. Turning, he looked at the other members of their group.

"Anyone notice anything strange, recently, besides the new students? I mean, we haven't had any monsters attack recently," he stated.

Serena nodded. "And that worries me. If there is someone plotting something, why aren't they coming after us? The longer they stay in hiding, the more worried I'll get."

"We'll handle things, Sere," stated Nate, placing a hand on her shoulder. "There's nothing we can't handle. Absolutely nothing."

"Pride goes before the fall, Nate," commented Amara, sending him a disapproving look.

Jason frowned. "I haven't said anything, but I've been having a bit of difficulty seeing into the Fire, recently. The visions are very chaotic, random, disorganized. I really don't know how to explain it. I guess it's like getting a whole series of signals at once. I was having trouble sorting them out, so I went to talk to Raye. We could always see things more clearly together during the Silver Millennium, so I figured we'd try again."

"And, did you see anything?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, we did." His face darkened.

Amara quirked up one eyebrow. "Well?"

"The city was in ruins, and we were all running to face the enemy, all the Inner Scouts, the Outer Scouts, all of the Knights, including Aaron, and Serena and Darien were there, too. There were five of them, dressed in long hooded cloaks. We couldn't make anything out, except the cloaks. And there was a sixth figure, hovering behind them. She was silhouetted against flames, rising from the ruins of the city, so we couldn't tell much about her, either. But, we couldn't touch any of them. They dodged everything we threw at them, and we all fell to their attacks." He stared at the floor, unable to meet their gazes. "And, when we were all defeated, the woman in the back let out this shiver-inducing cackle. I've never heard anything like it, and I never want to hear that sound again."

Serena frowned. "But we're warned, now. We'll be more prepared, won't we?"

"I don't know, Sere. I really don't know."

"Well, I guess it's pointless for you to ask now, Serena," commented Hotaru. "I was looking forward to you teaching me."

Zack glanced up from the screen. "Ask what?"

"I was going to ask if you could turn the basement floor to ice. I was going to teach Hotaru how to ice skate. We could head down to the rink in town, instead, though."

* * *

"It's time to test our powers against those pesky Scouts and Knights," declared the shadowed woman, sitting on her hardened ooze throne. "I don't want the five of you to engage them in battle just yet. Nor do I want you to use my Savage Shades. Send some of those left-over youma we found from Beryl's hideout. The ones we amplified the power on. I want to know everything about these so-called warriors. Every single last weakness we can exploit. I've almost located the first Key Point of Crystal Tokyo. When I have, be ready to destroy it."

The five cloaked figures bowed, disappearing back into the gloom.

* * *

"Darien, we've got a monster in the park." Amy's voice came over the cell phone he held in his hand. "Mars, Jupiter, Venus and I are already on our way."

Darien nodded. "Wyvern and I will meet you there."

He turned, looking at the young teenager standing next to him. "Are you ready, Aaron?"

In answer, Aaron pulled an obsidian dagger from his sub-space pocket and grinned.

"Terran Wyvern of Obsidian!"

A smile crossed Darien's face as he pulled out his transformation rose. Moments later, Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Wyvern were running across the rooftops of Tokyo, heading for the park.

* * *

"The energy readings are similar to the youma Beryl sent after us," muttered Mercury, staring through her visor. "But its as if someone altered them to make them stronger."

"Great," groaned Jupiter, pushing herself up off the ground. "Those things are going to be a real pain, aren't they?"

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

A youma flew away from Venus, tumbling to the ground and rolling to a stop at the base of a tree. Slowly, it rose back to it's feet, shaking itself like a wet dog.

"Looks like a dog, and it acts like one, too," commented Venus, hurrying to stand beside her fellow scouts.

"Shadow Darkness Surround!"

The wolfish youma descending on Mars was blasted back by the attack from the short Tuxedo Wyvern. He landed between the scouts and the wolf youma, his obsidian dagger in his hands. With a flick of his wrist, the dagger shifted into a long staff.

"Beryl's youma made stronger?" Tuxedo Mask demanded, dropping down beside the scouts. "But I thought they were all gone."

Mars nodded. "So did we. And we can't even scratch these guys."

"Mind if we try?"

Sailor Uranus looked down at them from her perch on top of a light post. Only a few feet away, on another light post, stood Sailor Neptune. The two Outer Scouts nodded to each other.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

The two youma dodged away from the attacks, leaping into the air to return the gesture.

"Crescent Tiara Crystal Magic!"

A golden discus came flying through the darkness, trapping the two youma in a golden ring, pinning them to each other.

"Now!" Crystal Crescent yelled, running into the park, her rose wand in her hand.

Uranus and Neptune nodded, their talismans dropping out of their sub-space pockets and into their hands. Voices rang out from the darkness, surrounding the youma.

"Dragon Earth Shatter!"

"Phoenix Dark Spirit Dispel!"

"Gryphon Star Whirlwind!"

"Sphinx Frozen River!"

"Netherworld Nightmare Strike!"

"Pluto Dead Scream!"

"Saturn Silent Glaive!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Submarine Reflection!"

Crystal Crescent lifted her gold rose wand, delivering the final blow to the trapped youma. "Royal Crystal Moon Beams!"

The two youma shrieked as the ten attacks converged on them. When the light from the blast cleared, two piles of dust were lying in the middle of the park, and Crystal Crescent's tiara was rematerializing on her forehead.

"That was impressive," commented Tuxedo Mask, bowing slightly towards the gold and silver scout.

She didn't answer, turning her nose slightly into the air as she walked away from him. Uranus and Neptune landed beside her, following her away from the battlefield.

"That's a start, your highness," stated Tuxedo Cerberus, approaching them. "It may not seem like it right now, but you are getting closer to winning her back."

"But he's still got a long way to go," added Tuxedo Dragon, shaking his head.

"Mars, look," whispered Tuxedo Phoenix.

The red scout turned at his voice, noting the direction of his gaze. Five figures stood on the roof of a nearby building, watching them. Cloaks billowed around them in the night wind.

"It's them." Horror filled her voice. "It's the five of them from the vision."

He nodded, his eyes wide behind his mask. They watched, holding their breath, until the five of them disappeared into the darkness.

"Who are they?"

* * *

"Well, they did pretty good, tonight," observed Derek, looking down at J. J.

The two fourteen year old boys were perched in a tree, just out of view of the Scouts and the Knights. Carter, Hope, and Jenna had claimed another tree, while Sasha and Hayden had claimed their own.

"For altered leftovers, they were pretty pathetic," retorted Jenna. "They fell into Crystal Crescent's trap, easy-peasy."

Hayden nodded. "The real enemy will be much stronger. Destruction wasn't the aim tonight. They were gauging abilities."

"Still, they didn't need us," added J. J. "For now, at least."

The seven of them waited until the last of the scouts had left before emerging from their trees and heading back towards Hayden's apartment.

Not even the seven from the future noticed the two dark shapes watching from behind a tall, wide tree at the other end of the clearing in the park.

* * *

And here's chapter two! So, who is this new enemy? And who was watching from behind the tree? Stay tuned to find out! (Cue evil laugh) Now, I beg you! Review! Review! Review!


	3. Chapter 3: The North, Soul, and TerraLu

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of the canon characters. Drake, Derek, Sasha, J. J., and the others are merely figments that have escaped from my imagination.

Chapter Three: The North, Soul, and Terra-Lunar Power

Green eyes narrowed behind thin-rimmed glasses. Screen after screen, filled with symbols of Ancient Terran, were reflected in the coated plastic.

"Zack, are you up there?" Amy's voice called up the steps. "Zachary?"

The blonde ignored her, his focus entirely upon the mysterious symbols. Soft footsteps sounded on the thick blue carpet that covered the stairs to the highest room on the northern side of the house.

* * *

The bluenette forced herself not to frown as she climbed the stairs, past icy blue walls, covered with photos and paintings of icebergs and artic creatures. In her hands she carried a wooden tray, with two covered plates, two empty plastic cups, and a pitcher of lemonade. She had to bite back a yelp when she came across the taxidermied polar bear standing guard just outside Zack's private study. Shaking her head, the blue haired genius pushed open the door with her shoulder.

"Zachary, Serena says you haven't eaten since you got that data," she scolded, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, I brought up some food for you."

He didn't even tear his gaze from the screen as he answered, "I can't eat yet. I'm on the verge of figuring this out. I'll eat when I finish."

"No, Zachary Zoicite Stone, you won't. Even if I have to turn off that computer on you. You won't do anyone any good if you make yourself ill trying to translate all of that." She shoved her way between him and the screen.

He glared at her, trying to intimidate her, but she returned it with an icy glare even more formidable. Sighing with defeat, he slid his chair back from the desk and turning it around so he faced the worktable he had put in the center of the room.

"So, does your polar bear doorman work?" Amy asked, pouring lemonade into the two glasses.

He shrugged. "Not too well, anymore. He kept Rini out, more than anyone else. She seemed absolutely terrified of it. He's not really there as a door guard. It's more a sentimental thing, not that I'll admit it to anyone but you."

"He's from the Northern Palace, isn't he?"

"Yeah. Just before we moved here, Drake was able to create portals to allow each of us back to the Palaces. Frostbite was one of the few things I wanted to bring with me. Along with some of the older books and anything I really couldn't stand to be without." He looked nervously down at the food.

She turned and shot another glare at him. "What's that look for?"

He rose and walked over to the bookshelf near the window, sliding out several books from an encyclopedia set to reveal a hidden cubby. Taking a small blue lacquered box out from the cubby, he turned and walked over to her, sliding the box into her hands.

Keeping one eye on him, she lifted the lid of the box. As soon as she looked inside, she gasped.

"You kept them." Tears silently slid down her face as she lifted out the crystal chess pieces. "The ones I gave you, for your first birthday after we met."

He nodded. "A lot of other things were destroyed, mostly by Beryl's youma and some by time. I was surprised to find Frostbite intact, actually. Most of the gifts from your parents were ruined. I'm sorry."

She nodded, pressing a hand to her mouth. "I have the memories. That's what matters. Besides, the Moon Kingdom was restored after Derek and Rini defeated Oblivion. Maybe, one day, everything in the Terran Palaces will be restored, too."

A sad smile crossed his face. "Maybe. That's why I was so focused on the data Sara gave me. There were several strange readings they were getting, in Ancient Terran. From what I can tell, there's a lot of energy fluctuating around the sites of the five palaces. What kind, I can't tell, but the energy is there. I have to finish the work on that data!"

Amy rose, pulling the cover off of one of the plates she had brought up. Choosing an extremely plump strawberry, she shoved it into his mouth. Green eyes widened as he reached up to pull it back out.

"Eat first. No food, no energy. No energy, no comprehension of data," she stated, smugly, sinking back down beside the table.

Nodding, Zack sat back down and pulled over the other plate.

* * *

"I have located the first of the Key Points," the woman laughed, looking down at her five cloaked henchmen. "Soul, step forward."

One of the five stepped forward, the sound of high heels clacking on the floor of hardened ooze. She knelt down on one knee, keeping her head bent.

"Sailor Soul, I want you to take one of my Savage Shades and head to the ruins of the Northern Palace of Terra. The strongest energy fluctuations are coming from that rubbish pile. Find the source and destroy it."

Sailor Soul meekly replied. "Of course, Empress. I will do as you have commanded."

* * *

Amy watched, making sure Zack finished the last bites of the lunch Nate had sent up for him. A subtle smile crossed her face as she stared at her boyfriend. Just two years ago, no one would have pictured this for her, a life filled with four of the best friends a girl could ask for and the most intelligent boyfriend in the world.

She gathered up the cleaned plates and the now empty pitcher, preparing to take them back down to the kitchen. Suddenly, a blue light began flashing in the corner of Zack's computer screen. She turned, concern in her eyes as she saw the frantic look on his face. A few keystrokes later, and he turned to face her.

"Contact the Inner Scouts, Darien, and Aaron. We've got Nega-trouble at the Northern Palace."

* * *

"It's freezing up here," complained Sailor Venus, wrapping her arms around herself. "Couldn't the Northern Palace have been someplace a bit warmer?"

Tuxedo Dragon walked over to her, detaching his cape from his shoulders and wrapping it around her. "Better?"

"Much, thanks," she muttered, blushing slightly. "But aren't you cold?"

He shrugged. "My outfit exposes less skin than yours, Sailor Venus. You need the cape more than I do."

Nearby, Gryphon had extended the same courtesy to Sailor Jupiter and Wyvern had done the same for Sailor Saturn. Sailor Mercury seemed impervious to the cold, trekking along right beside Sphinx, who had already given up his cape to Sailor Neptune. The two of them led the way through the biting wind, almost as if they were walking through the park on a bright summer day. Phoenix turned to Mars, who shook her head.

"The power of the Sacred Flame is keeping me fairly warm, now. I remember how to use it that way," she stated.

With a nod, he turned, offering the cape to Sailor Uranus. The Outer Scout was about to refuse, when she caught the pleading look on Neptune's face. Sighing, she took the cape and wrapped it around herself. Cerberus hiked up beside Pluto, dropping the cape around her before she could say anything.

"Crystal Crescent, how are you holding up?" Tuxedo Mask inquired, looking down at the pale-blonde scout.

She sniffled. "I'm fine."

Closing his eyes, he let out a heavy sigh, slipping his own cape from his shoulders. "You don't have to be so stubborn, Serena."

"What's the expression? Oh yes, talk about the pot calling the kettle black." She trudged forward a few steps, before her foot slipped on a patch of ice under the snow.

She flew backward, predictably landing right in Tuxedo Mask's arms. He stared down, noticing the goose bumps that covered her arms. Without a word, he draped his cape around her, holding it in place until her gloved hand came up to clasp it near her throat.

Muttering under her breath and glaring at him, she continued onward, keeping pace right next to him.

"Quit complaining, your highness. We're almost there," called Sphinx, glancing back over his shoulder.

She let out a humph, moving away from Tuxedo Mask to walk alongside Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.

Tuxedo Mask hung his head, slowing down to walk beside Tuxedo Cerberus. "What am I doing wrong?"

"I don't know what to tell you, your highness. There's nothing I can say to help you. The answers must come from you. This is one problem you have to figure out for yourself," replied the darker man. "All I can tell you is to keep trying."

"One word of advice, consider if the situation were reversed," added Sailor Pluto, looking over at him. "Maybe you'll find your answers then."

Dark blue eyes narrowed behind the white mask as her words sank in. He nodded, slowly.

* * *

The sixteen of them stood before a large cliff of ice.

"The Northern Palace is inside of there," stated Sphinx. "I just have to remember where the door is."

He stepped forward, touching one gloved hand to the frozen water. A bright blue glow surrounded his hand, flowing upward as it traced the outlines of two large doors.

"Led us right to the front door, hmm?" Gryphon laughed.

Sphinx shrugged. "It seems so. I guess I remember more than I thought."

He pushed open the doors, revealing a large hall, made of white marble. Scorch marks scarred the floors and the walls of the hall. A once fine pale blue carpet led from the doors and up the center of a wide, sweeping staircase to the upper floor. Pieces of ice and crystal littered the floor.

"It'll take a lot of work to bring this place back," sighed Sphinx, sadly. "And even then, it will never be the same."

Tuxedo Mask stepped up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "At least it's still here. Elysian is trapped in the world of dreams, now."

The younger man nodded, looking down at his small computer, as the scouts started handing the capes back to the Tuxedo Knights. Sphinx accepted his back without looking up from the screen, while Crystal Crescent practically threw hers back to Tuxedo Mask.

"I'm getting some pretty strange readings, Sphinx," stated Mercury, scanning the room with her visor. "I'll try and send them to you."

She tapped repeatedly on the side of the visor, as Sphinx made several appropriate key strokes on his computer.

"T.E.D.S., give me an analysis," he ordered, waking up the artificial intelligence on his computer.

_**Analyzing now, Master Zoicite.**_ The mechanical voice came from the small speaker on the side of the device. _**According to my calculations, the energy disturbances are coming from the Grand Throne Room. There is also a dark presence in the vicinity. Further analysis impossible due to the disturbances.**_

Sphinx nodded. "Thank you, T.E.D.S. Standby mode, if you will."

_**Of course, Master Zoicite.**_

He closed the computer, dropping it back into his sub-space pocket as Mercury removed her visor.

"The Grand Throne Room?" Sailor Saturn asked.

Tuxedo Dragon nodded. "Each Terran Palace had a Grand Throne Room. It's where the Terran King held court when he visited. The Lesser Throne Room was where the local ruler would hold court."

"My grandfather, for example. My father stood as guard to Endymion's father, while I stood guard to Endymion, and my grandfather ruled here. When Endymion claimed the Golden Throne, my father would have taken over here," explained Sphinx, slightly distracted.

He slid his feet along the floor, creeping quietly towards a set of double doors. He edged one of them open, peering in.

"There's someone in there, alright, and they seem to be looking for something," he muttered.

"Well, only one way to find out what they want," stated Dragon.

The other Knights nodded, moving to stand beside the doors. Dragon held up three fingers, slowly lowering them back down, one at a time. When the last finger dropped, the five Tuxedo Knights charged into the room, trailed by the others.

They were confronted with the sight of a figure in a long, hooded grey cloak, watching a monster tear apart what was left of the Grand Throne Room. The monster, a female figure with hair that was made of fire and dressed in a smoky grey, low cut dress that ended high on her thighs, lifted up an ornate flower pot, shattering it against the wall.

The large golden throne was on it's side, while the smaller bronze throne that was supposed to sit beside it was on the other end of the room. Faded, decaying tapestries had been ripped from the walls and statues had been smashed into splinters.

"That's enough!" Dragon yelled.

The monster whirled, throwing the remains of the flower pot towards him. Dragon ducked, the shards colliding with the door.

"Take care of them, Embrisa!" The hooded figure shouted, her high pitched voice echoing through the room. "We can't let them interfere!"

"Of course, Mistress," cackled Embrisa, lifting her right hand.

A ball of flame materialized, hovering just barely above her open hand. Smirking, she threw it towards Gryphon. The green-masked Knight dove away from the fireball, allowing it, instead, to leave another scorch mark on the marble wall.

"Phoenix Dark Spirit Dispel!"

A blast of red energy shot forth from Phoenix, colliding with the monster. She glared at him, completely unmarked by his attack.

"This isn't good," muttered Phoenix. "Your turn, Dragon, Cerberus."

The two Knights nodded to each other.

"Dragon Earth Shatter!"

"I summon the power of the Netherworld! Cerberus Soul Tremors!"

An orange ball of energy shot out from Dragon's hand, exploding against the monster. Black skulls of energy surged out from Cerberus's staff, slamming into the creature.

"Is that the best you've got?" Embrisa laughed.

Phoenix paled. "And Cerberus and Dragon are the strongest of the Tuxedo Knights."

Embrisa lifted her hands, shooting more fire out at the warriors. Neptune caught one of the blasts, full on, collapsing in a heap, unconscious. Uranus, with a large burn on her arms from not being quite fast enough, was swiftly by her partner's side, pulling her out of the line of fire. Saturn leapt out of the way, landing awkwardly on her left ankle. She let out a shrill cry, bringing Wyvern to help her hobble behind the overturned bronze throne.

The other scouts found themselves scattered around the throne room, while most of the Knights struggled to stand by the door, covered in various burns. Only Sphinx wasn't standing with the others. He had fled to the far wall, lifting away a panel and trying to access the ancient security system installed in the Palace.

Crystal Crescent pushed herself up off the floor, noticing the black high heel that stood inches from her head. She looked up, seeing the hooded figure staring down at her.

"If this is all you can bring, my empress worries herself for no reason," laughed the figure.

The silver and gold scout forced herself to her feet, as Embrisa jumped over to land beside her mistress, reaching out to lift Crystal Crescent off the floor.

"Crystal Crescent!" Tuxedo Mask's voice rang out across the throne room.

Sphinx turned to see what was happening, abandoning his attempt to reactivate the security programs. He knew there was no way he could stop Embrisa from attacking. And, at that range, he wasn't sure Crystal Crescent could survive.

_If the Sailor Scouts can channel their energy to her when she's Sailor Moon, shouldn't we, as her Knights, be able to channel our energy to her when she's Crystal Crescent?_ The thought caught him off guard.

Convinced it might be the only chance, he closed his eyes, focusing on the bond that bound his powers to Crystal Crescent. At the entrance to the throne room, he felt the other four opening themselves to the same bond.

"Sphinx Power!"

"Gryphon Power!"

"Phoenix Power!"

"Dragon Power!"

"Cerberus Power!"

The transformation crystals used by four of the Tuxedo Knights materialized in their hands, blazing with brilliant light as they lifted them towards the sky. The pewter skull set into the top of Cerberus's staff began to emit the same kind of power, as they channeled all they could towards their trapped leader.

"Terra-Lunar Crisis Power!" Crystal Crescent yelled, her gold rose wand bursting with a similar light.

A golden light surrounded Crystal Crescent, forcing Embrisa to release her and take several steps backward.

Serena could feel the energy from the Knights swirling around her, changing the uniform she wore, much the same way she had felt the Purity Chalice change Sailor Moon into Super Sailor Moon.

She could feel some of the changes to her uniform, even though the light prevented her from seeing them. When, at last, it faded, she looked down at the new uniform.

Her scarf had changed to gold, while her sleeves had moved away from the white three puffs to a single silver spherical sleeve, with gold cuffs, like those on her gloves, at their bottoms. Her gloves themselves had extended up to half-way between her shoulders and her elbows. The bow at the small of her back had grown to twice it's length, changing from gold to white, and a second layer of gold had been added under her silver skirt. The heels of her boots and the crescent moons at the tops of her boots were now gold, as well. The biggest change, however, was the long white cape flowing down from her shoulders, with it's gold lining.

"You're dealing with Super Sailor Crystal Crescent, now, Embrisa," declared the Moon Princess.

She lifted her hand, expecting to see her gold rose wand, but found something else instead. A rapier, with pink crystal roses in the pommel and silver crescent moons set into the hilt, gleamed in the light pouring into the Grand Throne Room.

_Jason's birthday gift. _A smile crossed her face. _Time to put it to good use._

She pointed the thin sword at Embrisa, a ball of gold and silver energy emerging from the very tip.

"Crystal Rose Petal Heart Ache!"

The light exploded into petals of silver and gold crystal, slicing their edges into Embrisa. More light flared from the crystal petals, dissolving the monster and forcing her mistress back.

The cloaked figure tripped on the edge of her cloak, pulling down her hood. Black hair tumbled around her pale face, down to her knees, a silver tiara peaking through her waving bangs. Ebon black eyes, filled with hatred, glared at Super Sailor Crystal Crescent. She threw her cloak aside, revealing a low-cut black bodysuit, with a short black skirt. Long black, cuff-less gloves came up to half-way between her elbows and her shoulders. Sheer black tights covered her legs, and black high heels gleamed on her feet.

"I am Sailor Soul," declared the dark scout. "You will pay for what you have done with the destruction of this Palace. It can never be a Key Point for Crystal Tokyo if it doesn't exist!"

She laughed, lifting her hands towards the ceiling.

"Soul Stealing Scream!"

Black energy swirled around her, blasting forth. The palace shuddered but remained intact.

Sailor Soul frowned, looking around the room.

Tuxedo Sphinx grinned, looking down at the control panel before him, the security power reactivated. He could feel the energy disturbances settling back into the Palace walls, recharging the magical shields.

"Curses!" Sailor Soul yelled, just before a black, oozing energy descended and yanked her away.

Super Sailor Crystal Crescent stumbled forward, the power fading from her. Her transformation faded, leaving her in a thin, white cotton sundress and white sandals. Tuxedo Mask was by her side in seconds, catching her before she fell face first onto the floor.

"The Palace should be able to send us back to Tokyo, now," declared Sphinx, still grinning. "The energy disruptions were coming from the crystal chambers below us. They power everything in the Palace, from the security system to the lights to the stoves in the kitchens. And, they also power the transport room. I plug in the right coordinates, and I can drop us back off in Tokyo!"

* * *

"You failed me, Sailor Soul," declared the empress, glaring down from her throne. "You know how I deal with failure."

Sailor Soul whimpered. "Please, my Empress, give me another chance. I won't disappoint you next time."

"We will see, Sailor Soul. I am putting someone else in charge of the next strike against those pests. Cosmic Defender."

The tallest of the five stepped forward, bowing deeply.

"My Empress," he stated, graciously. "I live to serve."

"You will take care of those pests. The Eastern Palace will soon be located. I want you to destroy it, as well as those who call themselves Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Knights. Super Sailor Crystal Crescent won't always be able to save them."

Cosmic Defender nodded. "I have the perfect plan, my Empress. They won't know what hit them."

* * *

And so concludes chapter three, the longest chapter, so far, for Warriors of the Stars. What does the Cosmic Defender have in store for Serena and the others? Will Serena be able to use the powers of Super Sailor Crescent to stop him? And, what about the seven visitors from the future? How long will they be able to keep themselves on the sidelines? What happens to Sailor Soul after her failure to the Empress? And, who is this Empress?


	4. Chapter 4: Exhaustion

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of the canon characters. Drake, Derek, Sasha, J. J., and the others are merely figments that have escaped from my imagination.

Chapter Four: Exhaustion

"Okay, I've about had enough," groaned Jason, dropping down onto the bench, just outside the Fire Room at Cherry Hill Temple.

Raye looked over at him. "What do you mean?"

"These youma attacks. We've been dealing with at least one every night, if not two. Last night, we had to take out three! Just us Knights on one! Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto were off fighting another, and Crystal Crescent had to go take care of the third, on her own. Mal called her in sick to school, because she needs the rest!"

"It seems like the enemy is trying to exhaust us," murmured Raye. "It's a sound plan, actually. Get us so worn out that we don't have the energy to fight when they attack next. We Inners had to take out a fourth, last night, too. Tuxedo Mask and Wyvern handled a fifth, near their apartment."

Jason dropped his head into his hands. "And we can't just leave the youma alone. They'll only get stronger and cause damage, but we can't keep fighting them. We'll have nothing left, soon."

Neither of them noticed the small, black-haired figure peering around the corner, listening intently to every word.

* * *

Drake walked across the open campus commons, skirting around the students sitting at the outdoor tables, eating their lunches. His crimson eyes were focused on the lonesome freshman sitting on a low wall beside the campus fountain.

"It's Hayden Grim, right?" Drake asked, dropping down beside him.

The younger man looked up, thick lenses hiding his eyes. "Yes. That's me."

"I'm Drake Miller. You sit in my sophomore history class. A difficult job for a freshman."

Hayden shrugged. "My father was an avid historian, and I grew up loving it as much as he did. Most of this stuff is nothing new. I'm waiting for something interesting to come up."

He seemed almost sorrowful, speaking of his father in the past tense, as if it were difficult to do.

"You must miss him a lot."

"With six younger siblings to look after, I keep too busy to miss my father," replied Hayden. "I'm all they have, for now. If you'll excuse me, I have to get to class."

The younger man rose, shoving a hand through his short black hair. Lifting his book bag, he strode off towards the mathematics department. As he walked away, something fluttered out of the open pocket on the side of his bag.

Drake hurried forward to catch it, before it got trampled by the incoming students. By the time he got a hold of it, Hayden had disappeared in the crowd.

Figuring he'd return it to the freshman later, he walked over to where Darien, Mal, Nate, and Trista were setting up lunch for the five of them.

"What's in your hand, Drake?" Nate demanded, opening the large bag he used to carry the food in.

The dark-grey haired man shrugged. "Something that new freshman, Hayden Grim, dropped. I figure I'll return it to him later."

"Looks like a photo, of some kind," observed Mal. "Not interested in seeing who it is?"

Drake started to flip it over, but he was interrupted by the sudden ringing of his cell phone.

"It's Sere," he stated, looking down at the caller ID.

The other four instantly tensed.

He flipped open the phone. "Hey, Sere. What's up?"

A garbled voice came through the speaker.

"Slow down, Sere, and try that again."

"There's a youma at Galaxis! We're holding it off for now, but we can't stop it! We need you to get here, right away!"

Crimson eyes closed briefly. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

He closed the phone, pulling the others into a deserted classroom.

"We have to get to Galaxis, and fast," he explained, pulling his skull over his head.

Nate and Mal nodded, pulling out their crystals, as Trista lifted out her lavender transformation wand. Darien grimaced, pulling out his rose.

"She's not going to be happy about me tagging along," he stated.

With a shrug, Nate stated, "Well, you were with us, and, as exhausted as we all are, we'll need all of us to take it down."

* * *

A grey-cloaked figure watched in the shadows as Sailor Crystal Crescent, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Tuxedos Phoenix and Sphinx were joined by Tuxedos Dragon, Gryphon, Cerberus and Mask, as well as Sailor Pluto.

Knowing none of them could see him, he grinned. "The plan is working perfectly."

Two eighteen year old girls walked up to him, mirror opposites of each other, one with long black hair and the other with equally long white hair.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Cosmic Defender?" The darker girl demanded, fixing him with a glare. Sparks flared in her black eyes.

The paler girl placed a hand on her twin's shoulder, her pale grey eyes sorrowful. "I'm sure he's well aware of what he's doing. It's working, after all, isn't is, Prisma?"

Prisma nodded. "I guess you're right, Spectra. You'd better not let the Empress down."

"I don't intend to fail like you did, Sailor Soul," declared Cosmic Defender, looking down his nose at her. "When the Empress locates the next palace, I will be ready for them. They won't succeed this time."

* * *

Across the school yard, two dark figures watched as the Scouts and Tuxedos positioned the youma to allow Crystal Crescent to destroy it, at long last.

"We can't keep sitting on the sidelines for long," one whispered to the other, her voice soft.

The other nodded. "I know. But it isn't time, yet. She hasn't revealed herself. Until she does, I don't want her to know we're here."

"I suppose you're right. I just don't like watching them get weakened when we could end it so easily."

"But if everyone took the easy road, they'd never get any stronger. They'd never be able to bring Crystal Tokyo into being. That's another reason why we will wait."

* * *

Alright, so a couple of identities have been revealed. What's in the photo Hayden accidentally left behind? Next chapter will be coming soon. Yes, I know this one's a little shorter than the last, but I wanted to get another one up, and this is really the best place to make a break. The next chapter should hopefully be up before next weekend, depending on when I get time off work.


	5. Chapter 5: The East, Cosmic Defender and

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of the canon characters. Drake, Derek, Sasha, J. J., and the others are merely figments that have escaped from my imagination.

**Author's Note: **You'll run into the name Cero in this chapter. Just in case you were wondering it's pronounced with an 's' and rhymes with arrow, so S-air-oh, if that makes sense.

Chapter Five: The East, the Cosmic Defender, and Future Assistance

Hayden groaned, dropping his book bag and thick glasses on the kitchen table at his apartment. Walking over, he slumped down in his favorite black leather chair, staring out over the city. He'd been so thrilled when he'd been told they were coming to the past. His thirst for history made it impossible for him to refuse the chance to study the world before Crystal Tokyo. However, he hadn't counted on it being so difficult!

"How much longer can we distance ourselves?" Hayden muttered. "Those youma are getting stronger and our parents are exhausted. If this keeps up, Crystal Tokyo won't exist. _We_ won't exist."

His head dropped as his hands came up to cradle it. Suddenly, a wet nose shoved itself into his left ear, while a tongue glided across the knuckles of his right hand. A gentle 'woof' came from between the nose and the tongue.

Crimson eyes peered over his hands. Three canine heads stared at him. The one that had shoved it's nose in his ear was completely brown, except for the white splotch over his left ear. Even his eyes were brown. The head in the middle blinked it's sapphire eyes, white splotches on the tips of his ears and a white streak running from his nose, between his eyes, and up behind his head. Emerald eyes watched him from the third head, which had no white splotches to speak of. However, all three heads shared the same body, brown with a white patch covering his back.

"Temporius?" Hayden demanded.

The middle head nodded. "Of course, Master Hayden. Have you missed us?"

He leapt from the chair, engulfing all three heads in a hug. "What do you think? You're my oldest friend, Temp. I've missed you more than I can say!"

"When will Sasha be home?" A high-pitched voice asked the question from somewhere on the other side of Temporius.

Hayden lifted his head, looking around his faithful friend. A smaller, three-headed dog stood just behind Temporius. Her dark grey coat looked like she had rolled through the dust, but Hayden knew it was just her fur. The two outer heads blinked, the one on Hayden's left blue-eyed and the one on his right brown-eyed. The head in the middle had crimson, however.

"Hey, there, Cero," he stated, before glancing towards the clock. "They should all be home any minute now."

No sooner had he spoken than the door burst open. Jenna threw her book bag down on the kitchen table and tore off to the room she was sharing with Hope, tears in her eyes. Hope followed silently behind her, holding on to her book bag for dear life. Carter was right beside her, as confused as Hayden.

"If I ever get my hands on that little…" J. J. declared, storming into the apartment.

Derek slapped a hand over his mouth before he could continue. "Attacking a ten-year old won't do Jenna any good. There are other ways to resolve the problem she has with that Stella Drifter."

"Definitely," added Sasha, closing the door behind her. "In fact, I bet there are others who've had problems with Miss Stella Drifter. If she talks to her teacher?"

The older girl walked into the room and suddenly found herself sitting on the floor, a three-headed dog in her lap.

"Cero! You're here!" A brilliant smile crossed her face, before she placed a kiss on each of the three heads.

Hope shook her head. "Talking to Sister won't help anything with Stella Drifter. She has all the sisters wrapped around her little fingers. The only chance we'd have of getting her to back off would be getting an older student involved, who has the same, or greater, amount of influence on the sisters."

"And the only one currently at TA Private School would be Mom," added J. J., groaning, once Derek had removed his hand. "That could be a problem."

"Not if Jenna is the one to approach her. Hope and I she might recognize, but she doesn't have a clue about Jenna existing, does she?" Sasha asked.

The blue-violet-eyed boy frowned. "True. As far as I know, on our last visit, I didn't give anything away about having a younger sister. She could talk to Mom about it."

A sniffling noise came from the doorway to Jenna and Hope's room. "You really think she could help, J. J.?"

"Only one way to find out," he told his sister. "Now, why are Cero and Temporius here?"

Temporius grinned with all three of his heads. "Your parents said that it was time. You're going to be getting involved in the coming battles. The Eastern Palace is the next target."

"Finally!" Jenna hopped eagerly in place, her fight with Stella Drifter forgotten.

"Not necessarily for you, Jenna," stated Hayden. "We don't want to reveal too much, just yet. Jenna, Hope, and Carter will stay here, with Cero and Temporius. J. J., Sasha, Derek, and I will head to the Eastern Palace and deal with the troublemaker."

J. J. nodded. "Hayden does have a point. And, Jenna, your powers are still a little unpredictable. I don't want you to have to use them unless necessary. I told Mom and Dad I'd do everything I could to keep you safe. That means staying out of the battle unless we really need you."

Folding her arms, the young girl pouted, her blue eyes shimmering.

"Don't even try it, Firebird," stated her brother, ruffling her hair. "We'll be back soon. Behave."

Hayden rose to his feet, a pewter sphere in his hands. With a flick of his wrist, flames swirled in J. J.'s hand, forming a fiery red crystal orb, as Derek pulled his white rose out of his pocket. Sasha pulled her garnet skull and its chain out from under her shirt.

"Neo-Moon Power!"

"Neo-Mars Power!"

"Neo-Pluto Power!"

"Neo-Cerberus Power!"

Moments later, the four teenagers had been replaced with four warriors.

Lavender hair poked out from under a white top hat and curled around the edges of a gold mask. Silver flashed on the underside of his white cape as the Lunar Knight looked down at his white tuxedo.

Standing next to him, the Martian Knight readjusted the tilt of his red top hat and flung his dark purple lined red cloak behind him. His blue-violet eyes glimmered behind the dark purple mask as he smoothed the sleeves of his blood-red tuxedo and looked over at his other companions.

Hayden's transformation had clothed him in a dark grey tuxedo, almost identical to his father's, except for the garnet red lining on his cape and his mask being the same shade of garnet, rather than his father's black. His short black hair now shimmered a dark green, the same shade as his mother's.

A garnet skull glinted on the staff held in the hands of Sailor Cerberus. Her black hair had lightened back to it's greenish-grey. Her black bows, dark grey scarf and skirt fluttered in the aftermath of her transformation.

"Let's go," declared the Lunar Knight, turning to his companions.

The Martian Knight nodded. "Plutonian Knight, are you ready? The powers of a Planetary Knight are still fairly new to you."

"I can manage just fine," declared the taller knight. "Sailor Cerberus?"

She lifted her staff, forcing open a black portal. "Let's do this. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can come back here."

* * *

"This isn't good," declared Sailor Mars.

She watched as her fellow Inner Scouts struggled to their feet. The Outer Scouts charged in, trying to take down the electrical youma, but they were blasted back, as were Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Wyvern.

"No kidding," observed Tuxedo Phoenix. "We Knights don't even have enough power for Crystal Crescent to use her Super form. Last time, it took all we had, changing us back in order to power her up. Now, we can't even help her out."

Tuxedo Sphinx nodded, looking up from his computer. "We're all too exhausted. We won't last much longer. And, there's a power surge at the Eastern Palace. I think the Negaverse may be winning this one."

* * *

Perched in a tree, two figures in hooded black jackets, black jeans, and black boots, watched the fight. The lower perched one turned to look at the one on the branch just above.

"They can't keep this up!" The lower figure declared, her voice sharp as she prepared to jump down from the tree, a thin object clutched in her hand.

"Patience," ordered the second. "It isn't our time yet. She still hasn't shown herself. And, _he's_ arrived."

"But!"

A hand on her shoulder made the first speaker pause.

"Look," hissed the second figure.

Three more figures were running towards the battle.

* * *

"The Eastern Palace is in the middle of the Amazon Rainforest?" Sailor Cerberus growled, climbing over another tree root.

The Plutonian Knight nodded. "It's too bad you couldn't get us any closer. We're wasting time traipsing through all this."

"Will the two of you give it a rest?" The Lunar Knight glared at both of them. "We're almost there. Once we get the Palace back up and functional, we can use the teleportation room to get us straight back to Juuban Park in Tokyo. I'm just glad Zane managed to send that computer along with Temporius."

The large, brown and white three-headed dog bounded ahead of them, having refused to stay behind to baby-sit the ten-year-olds. Not far from him, the Martian Knight held a ball of fire in his right hand. He kept staring into it, somehow managing to avoid everything in his way as he hiked deeper into the rainforest.

"What are you doing?" The Lunar Knight finally demanded.

The Martian Knight looked up. "I'm trying to figure out the energy coming from the Eastern Palace. If I can figure out what we're up against, we'd be better prepared."

The other three humans nodded.

"There it is!" Temporius yelped, as the trees began to thin.

A large stone fortress rose in the middle of the Amazon Rainforest, only a few miles from the Amazon River, but completely undetected by humans. The entire system of towers on the top of the fortress were designed to blend in with the trees.

"Wow! I'm impressed," stated Temporius, with a whistle.

The Plutonian Knight grinned. "I keep forgetting you haven't seen much outside of the Underworld. Even in Crystal Tokyo, most people don't take kindly to a three-headed dog, after all."

Temporius nodded sadly as the five of them entered the Eastern Palace.

"It doesn't appear as if anyone's here yet," stated the Lunar Knight, as they walked through the entrance hall.

The Martian Knight snorted. "Remember what the Jovian Knight and Sailor Gryphon used to tell us about the Eastern Palace? The main power source isn't on the lowest levels like it is for the other palaces. It's up in the Observatory. If the youma and it's keeper are here, that's where they'll have gone."

Sailor Cerberus nodded. "Lead on, then, Martian Knight. I'm sure you remember the way better than we do."

He bobbed his head once and began mounting the stone steps behind a wide green door.

* * *

"Terrista, can't you work any faster?" Cosmic Defender yelled, glowering at the Savage Shade from under his dark grey cloak.

The creature, created from rocks and stones, smashed her hands into the glass dome that covered a model of the solar system. "It just won't break!"

He strode forward and placed his hand against the glass dome. A sphere of silver energy materialized between his hand and the glass. With a grunt, he released the power and the dome was suddenly covered in a spider's web of cracks.

"Now, finish the job," he ordered.

"Not so fast!" The Martian Knight leapt over the last two stairs, his flaming bow materializing in his hands.

The Lunar Knight emerged right behind him, his sword already out. Sailor Cerberus and the Plutonian Knight quickly followed.

"You've caused enough trouble."

"Who are you? There was no one available to face me, not with the Scouts and Knights taking care of another super-charged youma in Juuban Park while Terrista and I came here!" The Cosmic Defender exclaimed.

"We are from the 30th Century Crystal Guard," declared the Lunar Knight. "And we will protect our future."

"Mars Phoenix Feather Inferno Strike!"

"Lunar Rose Garden!"

"Underworld Deadly Strike!"

The three attacks barreled towards the Cosmic Defender and Terrista.

"Cosmic Shield Magic!" The Cosmic Defender raised his hand, a silver barrier appearing between him and the four other warriors, absorbing the attacks.

The Plutonian Knight paled. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be serving the Negaverse.

Slowly, the oldest of the four warriors stepped forward, his arms held to his sides.

"Bastian, why are you doing this?" His voice was pleading. "Please. You were once one of my best friends. Why are you attacking us now?"

The Cosmic Defender paused. "Who are you?"

The three-headed dog leapt between the two, growling at the cloaked boy.

"Temporius?" The Cosmic Defender exclaimed. "But who are you? You can't be him!"

The dark grey cloak fell away as the Cosmic Defender stepped forward. His brown hair fell to the tops of his ears, in the same style that Derek and Hayden wore their hair in. A long-sleeved dark blue robe, similar to the one worn by Helios, fell just past his knees, with silver accents at his shoulders. A silver belt rested around his waist, falling just a few inches short of hitting his knees. His pants and his shoes matched the dark blue of his robe exactly. From his shoulders dropped a dark blue cape, lined in silver.

The Plutonian Knight, staring at the revealed face, pulled off his mask and his top hat.

"Hayden? Hayden Hades Charon Meioh Miller?"

While Hayden was surprising Bastian, the Martian Knight snuck around and got closer to Terrista. The Savage Shade had been preparing to once again attack the dome. The Lunar Knight had followed him, connecting the computer Zane had sent into the dome itself.

Sailor Cerberus caught up with the two Knights and nodded. While the Lunar Knight tried to reactivate the Palace, the other two warriors combined their powers.

"Deadly Nightmare Sacred Celestial Shattering Blast!"

The sphere of dark grey and fiery red energy blasted into the creature, turning it into rubble, as light began to flare around the Palace.

"Success!" The Lunar Knight declared, punching his fist into the air.

The Cosmic Defender whirled, staring at the three of them. For a few moments, he merely stood there, before turning to meet first the three gazes of Temporius, and finally, he stared directly into Hayden's crimson eyes.

"We will meet again, Meioh Miller," he stated, before turning and disappearing in a flash of silver light.

Hayden nodded. "I look forward to figuring out what happened, Bastian Edric Cosmos."

* * *

"No!" Tuxedo Mask yelled, as Crystal Crescent took another shot of energy from the electrical youma.

She dropped to the ground, her transformation wavering. Before she could protest, he had lifted her off the ground and carried her away from the battle.

"You're almost drained," he muttered, setting her down at the base of a nearby tree. "Another blast and you could loose your transformation."

"But everyone else is on the very of collapse, too," she murmured, her eyes starting to drift shut.

"Mars Phoenix Fireballs Charge!"

A young girl's voice rang out across the park as a series of fireballs collided with the youma. A blonde ten-year-old ran onto the battlefield, dressed in an outfit almost identical to Sailor Mars, right down to the red high heels on her feet. Two large, fiery wings sprouted from her shoulders, flickering in the slight breeze. A grin covered her face as she stared at the youma.

"What!" The youma let out a almost unintelligible yelp.

"I am Sailor Phoenix," the girl declared, "and I won't allow you to destroy these people!"

"And neither will we!"

A violet tuxedo clad boy dropped to the ground beside Sailor Phoenix. The lining on his cape and his mask were ebon black, as was the hair that fell out from under his violet top hat. He straightened up, lifting a glaive into the air. Landing softly next to him was a young girl, just a hair taller than him, her own black hair falling to her chin. The breeze toyed with the black bows and the violet skirt and scarf of her sailor uniform. Two small black wings, similar to dragon wings, or bat wings, rose from her shoulders. Her own scythe towered over her head.

"We are Saturnian Knight!" The boy declared.

The girl added. "And Sailor Wyvern!"

The youma charged towards them as the two darker warriors lifted their glaives.

"Saturn Wyvern Silent Dark Shadows!"

Sailor Wyvern dropped her glaive.

"Saturn Wyvern Shadows Eclipse!"

Saturnian Knight's glaive spun around, pointing towards the youma.

Black and purple mottled energy swirled from both weapons, sending the youma flying across the park.

Sailor Phoenix leapt into the air, her hands forming sacred symbols as she called up her next attack.

"Mars Phoenix Burning Inferno!"

Waves of flames shot out of her hands, overwhelming the youma and turning it into ashes. Sailor Phoenix dropped back to the ground as a bright light filled the park.

When the light faded, four more warriors stood in the middle of the battlefield. Lunar Knight gulped nervously, catching sight of Sailor Crystal Crescent and Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Cerberus looked cautiously towards Tuxedo Cerberus and Sailor Pluto, her hand coming up to the small garnet skull dangling from her choker. The Martian Knight, however, had dashed to the side of Sailor Phoenix, wrapping her in his cloak as her transformation shuddered.

"I told you not to use your powers without me around," he admonished, pulling her into a tight hug. "You aren't ready for some of those attacks, silly Firebird!"

Sailor Wyvern and Saturnian Knight hurried over to join them, looking hesitantly towards the green-haired Plutonian Knight.

He folded his arms and glared down at the youngest three warriors. They received similar glares from the three-headed dog that materialized beside him.

"Let's get going," growled out the oldest Knight, striding away from the park.

Hurriedly, the others followed him, not willing to risk igniting his temper farther. The Scouts and Knights stared after them, still shocked.

* * *

Sorry about the wait! Work has been ridiculous! Only one day off, and I couldn't get anything written! Well, I hope the longer chapter helped make up for it! The next chapter hopefully won't take as long, but I don't know yet. Anyone have any guesses on our mysterious duo who won't interfere? Who's appearance are they waiting for? How is everyone going to react to the revelation that a few of the children have returned from the future? What is the story between Hayden and the Cosmic Defender, Bastian Cosmos? You'll just have to stay tuned!

And, Priestess Helene, I hope this is enough interaction between the children and their parents for you!

By the way, what did everyone think of the two new arrivals in Temporius and Cero? Will they stay around for a while? Please, please, review!


	6. Chapter 6: Questioning the Past, Discuss

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of the canon characters. Drake, Derek, Sasha, J. J., and the others are merely figments that have escaped from my imagination.

Chapter Six: Questioning the Past and Discussing the Future

"_Hello, your highness," giggled a girl's voice._

_She wasn't very old, only about four. Black hair tumbled loosely around her face, although part of it had been pulled back on both sides to fall in pigtails. Pale grey eyes, almost white, smiled up at the lavender haired boy._

"_What are you doing here? Are you a spirit?" The five year old demanded. He hadn't been in the Underworld long, and it still frightened him._

_A smile crossed her face as she shook her head. "No, not really. I'm here, just like you are. I'm Celeste."_

"_Who brought you?" Suspicion still colored his voice._

"_My guardian. She's still around here, somewhere."_

_She tilted her head, as if listening. "She's coming. I have to go."_

_The little girl turned, as if to run off. She paused, before hurrying back. Tilting her head, she placed a kiss on the young prince's cheek._

"_You have more power than you know. When dark times come, you'll find it. Good luck!"_

Derek groaned as he rolled out of his bed. Bleary eyed, he shot a glare at J. J.. The other boy continued to sleep, knowing he wouldn't have to get up and head to school. After the battle last week, Hayden had insisted on J. J. and Hope laying low. Which meant the two of them had to play "sick" from school. They were the more recognizable of the seven of them, anyway.

"What is it with those dreams, anyway?" The prince of Crystal Tokyo shuffled into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl of cereal from the counter.

Hayden looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "Another one? The same girl again?"

"Yeah," he grumbled. "And I still can't remember her name when I wake up."

"Any ideas about it? Maybe she's connected with what's going on?" Sasha asked, joining her older brother at the counter.

The younger boy considered momentarily. "Maybe. The annoying part is I know, in the dream, she told me her name. While I'm asleep, I know her name. But, when I wake up, it's not there. I can't tell you what she looks like. All I can tell you is that she's someone important. Someone powerful."

Hayden nodded. "I just wish you could remember more about her."

"Well, I can think of something that might help," stated J. J., yawning as he emerged from the room he shared with Derek. "Which lifetime are the dreams in?"

Sasha frowned. "That might make a difference. If it's Crystal Tokyo, chances are that Hayden and I could have met her, too. So, we could help you out more."

"Won't help," sighed the prince. "The dreams are always from the Era of the Last Guard. The problem is, I never see any of the Last Guard when she shows up. They always leave before she arrives or arrive after she leaves."

"So, contacting Zane, Nate, Nita, Mitch, and Mora wouldn't be helpful?" J. J. demanded.

Derek shook his head. "I don't think so. Unless you can come up with someone I used to talk about but you never actually met."

"I'll have to get back to you on that. I don't have a whole lot else to do today." The blue-violet-eyed boy lifted a spoon and began shoveling cereal into his mouth.

* * *

Aaron stood outside Juuban Junior High School. He'd insisted that Darien drop him off early that morning. He wanted to catch Hotaru before classes, and he knew she had to be early, when Amara had to get her there before she was late for Galaxis. Sure enough, fifteen minutes before classes were to begin, a yellow convertible pulled up to the curb in front of the school.

Short black hair fell to her chin as the fourteen year old climbed out of the back seat, smoothing her knee-length, pleated blue skirt.

"See you later, Amara, Michelle." Hotaru smiled as she pulled her brown satchel out and hurried towards the school building.

Michelle waved. "Have a good day, Hotaru!"

The younger girl continued to smile until she saw Aaron lounging against the school wall.

"Hello, Aaron. What brings you here so early?"

He shrugged. "Sailor Wyvern and Saturnian Knight. I don't recall Hope mentioning anything about her having any siblings."

"Are you sure Sailor Wyvern was Hope?" Hotaru retorted. "Last I knew, she was still Sailor Neo-Saturn."

"Sasha changed from Sailor Neo-Pluto to Sailor Cerberus. It wouldn't surprise me."

The teenaged girl sighed. "Unfortunately, unless we run into them again, we won't know for certain. And…"

She broke off as a black sedan pulled up to the curb, dropping off two ebon-haired boys, one fourteen and the other ten. They waved to the black-haired teenager behind the wheel as they walked towards the school.

"And it's no longer safe to talk here," commented Aaron, glaring at the two boys. "There's something about the Grimm boys that I don't trust."

Hotaru nodded. "I know exactly what you mean."

* * *

Drake fell in step beside Trista, walking across the college campus towards the biology division.

"So, it looks like Sasha's back in this time," he observed, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

She nodded. "I just want to know who the other one was. The oldest of them. His hair was green."

"The exact same color as yours, Sets. I have a feeling Sasha was keeping things from us. We didn't exactly get to spend a lot of time with her when she came back," he added. "I think she might have had an older brother."

Trista nodded. "It's a pity we didn't get to see if he had the powers of Pluto or of the Underworld. The youma got destroyed when Sailor Phoenix unleashed her power, and Sasha's the one who took them away."

Suddenly, Drake's eyes turned towards the other end of the hallway. A teenaged boy with black hair and thick glasses leaned against the far wall, watching something intently. The general of the Underworld followed his gaze to the brown-haired boy sitting by one of the large windows. The brunette boy was turning his silver-framed sunglasses over and over in his hands, his twin no where in sight.

"Alright, that's definitely unusual," he muttered. "Hayden Grimm is watching Bastian Nomad, which is typical. But there's no sign of Baxter Nomad. Usually the Nomad twins are inseparable. They even have the same class schedule."

Crimson eyes narrowed as the Sailor Scout of Pluto nodded. "I don't think I've ever seen them apart before. By the way, did you ever end up getting that photo back to Hayden?"

Drake smacked a hand against his forehead. "No, and it's sitting on my desk, back home. Every time I go to look at that picture, I get interrupted, and then I forget about it completely. I'll try and get it back to him tomorrow."

* * *

Derek tilted his head, staring at a white bow in the front row of the class. He'd been surprised when Miss Haruna had told Celeste Havenstar to switch seats with one of the students in the front row. He hadn't thought the quiet girl had been having any problems that would require her being moved.

_She definitely intrigues me. I swear I've seen her somewhere before. _He bit back a sigh, trying once more to focus on his assignment, rather than on the raven-haired girl three rows ahead of him. Her twin sister didn't fascinate him nearly as much as she did. He just couldn't understand it.

As his eyes drifted back to her again, he forced them back onto his paper.

"_Hello, again," called a girl's voice._

_The prince of the Moon and Elysian turned. There was no one behind him. Nothing except for a large oak tree._

"_Look up, silly!"_

_His midnight blue gaze lifted. There, perched on one of the lower branches, was a ten year old girl, with long black hair, falling down to the middle of her back, with part of it pulled back in two pigtails, falling out of a white bow._

"_I didn't expect to see you again, Prince Derek Endymion Lunarae Terran," she giggled. "Whatever brings you out from the Underworld?"_

_Derek shrugged. "We have to get used to being Aboveground, so we can fight the Darkened Souls. At least, that's what Lord Hades says."_

"_Well, I suppose you should get back to training," she stated, standing up._

"_Wait! What brings you here?" Derek was anxious not to see her leave. "After all, you never did tell me what brought you to the Underworld, six years ago."_

_She tilted her head. "Well, my grandmother came to negotiate with Lord Hades about something, I think. She didn't exactly say what. Now, I'm here with my mother. She's tracking something dangerous, but she couldn't leave my sisters and I on our own."_

"_Sisters?"_

"_I have four. Two older, two younger. Though, one of the younger two is my twin. The older two are twins, too."_

_She blinked, her pale eyes fixing on something in the distance. "I have to go again. I have a feeling we'll meet again, Derek Endymion Lunarae Terran. Something tells me our destinies might very well be tied together."_

"Master Derek Grimm!" Miss Haruna's voice was right in his ear.

Startled, he turned, staring directly at his teacher.

"If you cannot pay attention in class, I suggest you stay after school and pay attention in detention." She placed a hand on his desk as she bent down to glare at him. "Do I make myself clear? Two hours after school, Master Grimm."

He gulped and nodded, nervously. _Great, now I can't even go through a day of school without having one of those stupid memory flashbacks. I was even awake for this one, but I still can't tell them anything about the girl. Why can't I remember her?_

* * *

Jason leaned back, sliding his skateboard to a halt at the bottom of the steps to Cherry Hill Temple. He turned, just as Raye walked around the corner, returning to the shrine from TA Private School.

"Cute uniform," he teased.

She blushed slightly, tugging at the hem of the extremely short skirt. "It doesn't make sense. You'd think, being a Catholic school, they'd insist on longer skirts for the girls, even if we are an all girls school."

"I don't mind," he replied, quickly pulling the black book bag out of her hands. "So, what did you think of our helpers last week?"

"Aside from the fact that Sailor Phoenix had the powers as you, even if she invoked them the same way J. J. invoked his?"

"Using Mars Phoenix?" Jason nodded. "And the way he was extremely protective of her? Yeah. You think he forgot to mention someone to us?"

Raye shook her head. "I don't think he forgot to mention her. I think he chose not to. There's a lot about the future I think they decided not to tell us. Like Hope's powers changing to Wyvern power, instead of Saturn. And, since they have come back, where are they? Certainly not staying with you or with any of the rest of us."

"And, they aren't staying where they did last time," he added. "Last time, they talked to Helios and he let them stay in Elysian. Even though it's technically in the dream realm, they were able to stay there. We've already checked. They aren't there."

"So, where are they?" Frustration filled Raye's voice. "I've even tried looking in the Fire for them, but I have a feeling J. J. knows how to block me."

"But can he block us both, if we work together?" Jason grinned as he walked up the stairs beside her. "What do you say we give it a shot?"

* * *

Serena sighed into her chocolate milkshake. Even the sugar and chocolate couldn't seem to lift her spirits.

"I was hoping he'd have stopped in here, too," stated Darien, walking up and sitting down at the counter beside her. "I'm sure the others mentioned how much he liked coming here. Almost as much as you do."

She turned and glared at him. "What's your point, Darien?"

"I've had Motoki, sorry, _Andrew, _watching out for him ever since I found out he came back. I didn't think Derek would resist coming in here. But, there's been no sign of him. They're really laying low. They're only appearing to take down youma, giving us a chance to rest."

The moon princess gave a slight nod, turning away from him.

"Serena, I've been doing some thinking," he stated.

"Well, that's never a good sign, is it?" Serena muttered. "Last time you said that, you broke up with me."

"It was wrong of me to do that. For me to make that decision without consulting you. It was something Trista said that made me stop and look at this situation from a different perspective. I didn't take the time to think about how you'd react, or, even how I'd react, if the situation was reversed," he stated.

She stared down at her milkshake, so he missed the widening of her eyes.

"I really should have taken the time to sit down and explain what was happening to you. Part of me figured you had enough to deal with, having Rini move in, and school, and being Sailor Moon, that I didn't want to add this on. But, if we really wanted to make this work, I'd have to trust you with my problems. After all, you usually trusted me with yours. Not always, I'm sure. But, anything major, you made sure you brought to me. The way I should have brought the dreams to you. I'm sorry, Serena."

She bit her lip, fighting back a grin. Finally, he was starting to see the light.

"I'm hoping, one day, you'll give me another chance. Just because we've met Derek and Rini doesn't mean the future can't change. I don't want to loose them, now that we've met, but I know it's possible." Darien continued. "But, I'll leave that up to you. I'm also trusting you with the lives of five of my six generals, Serena. Please, take good care of them."

He placed one hand over hers, patting it gently, before he rose, walking over to the other end of the counter to talk to Andrew.

She took a steadying breath and stood up, leaving her milkshake on the counter, almost untouched.

"I'll see you around, Andrew," she called, walking out the door.

It wasn't until she had walked a few blocks away from the Crown that she stopped. She spun around in a circle, letting out a little squeal. Her hands pressed to her heart and she leaned back against one of the nearer shops.

"It's finally working! He's starting to trust me with things!" A smile spread across her face. "We do have a chance, again. But, he needs to sweat it a little longer."

A sly look crossed her face. "That's what I'll do. I'll let him sweat things out. I'm not about to go running back into his arms after that apology. Or at least, his attempt at one."

* * *

Well, here we go, another chapter up! And, the reconciliation between Darien and Serena has begun! Darien is starting to see the light! However, they aren't getting back together just yet. And, what is so special about that photograph that Hayden dropped? After all, I did mention it again. He he he. Stay tuned! And, review! Review! Review! Can I say it enough times? Ask me a question. I'm sure I can try to answer it!


	7. Chapter 7: The West, Spirit, Eclipse and

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of the canon characters. Drake, Derek, Sasha, J. J., and the others are merely figments that have escaped from my imagination.

Author's Note: Yes, I know I switched things around. Normally, Malachite is the General of the East and Nephrite is the General of the West. However, in this fanfic AU, they've changed. Malachite is the General of the West, and Nephrite is the General of the East. So, the last Palace that was restored was Nephrite's. Now, we move to Malachite's.

Chapter Seven: The West, Spirit, Nebula, and Eclipse

Derek let out another groan as he pulled himself out of bed. The dream from the previous night was still fuzzy in his mind. There were things, however, that were more clear than usual. He could still see the strange girl's pale white eyes, as well as the man she had introduced as her mother's choice for her future husband. That blonde, spoiled, bratty prince of prats, who had refused to believe Derek Endymion Lunarae Terran was a prince, himself.

Midnight blue eyes focused on the alarm clock in the corner. Just shy of five in the morning. He paused, biting his bottom lip. He knew Hayden and the others wouldn't be up for another hour and a half, but, just a few minutes away, his future father would be getting ready for a morning run before classes. Glancing over to make sure J. J. was still asleep, the ebon-haired fourteen year old climbed out of the window, silently triggering his transformation and leaping onto the roof of the nearby apartment.

* * *

Darien looked up from filling the plastic bottle with water. A noise had come from his apartment balcony. Slowly, grabbing a skillet from beside his stove, he moved towards the glass doors. He froze when he saw the figure sitting on the balcony's railing.

Lunar Knight looked out over Tokyo, his golden mask and his white top hat in his hands. "I'm not supposed to be here. If Plutonian Knight finds out, I'll really be in trouble."

He hadn't turned to look at Darien while his spoke. Instead, he ran a hand through his now lavender hair.

"Then, why are you here? Why aren't you supposed to be here?" Darien asked, coming to lean against the railing.

"You and Mom said we had to keep our distance, this time," explained the young boy. "But I need some advice. I don't know anyone else who could help me out."

"I'm listening."

"I've been having these dreams, from the era of the Last Guard. But, I can't remember them when I wake up. Usually, everything's really vague. I can tell you there's one person who's always in them. She's a girl, but I can't remember what she looks like. Except, this morning, I could remember her eyes. They're a pale grey, so light you'd swear they're white. She's important, but I don't know how."

"Sounds familiar. I've learned dreams might sometimes hold the answers," stated the older man. At Derek's rebuking expression, he elaborated, "I'm talking about the dreams I had back when I first became Tuxedo Mask. Back when I used to dream about your mother, as Princess Serenity, asking me to find the Silver Crystal. I could never see her face, or if I did, I couldn't remember it when I woke. I had to find her in the waking world in order to remember."

"So, maybe, if I can find this girl here and now, I'll be able to remember what my dreams are telling me?" Derek asked.

Darien shrugged. "It's worth a try. By the way, did I ever tell you how your mother and I got back together when all this happened?"

"Unfortunately not. And, even if you had, I don't think I'd tell you. It'd be one of those things you'd tell me I had to figure out for myself. So, I'd say the same to you. But, then again, you don't talk a lot about the world before Crystal Tokyo."

"I suppose, it would be hard to talk about. So, where are you staying?"

"Some place safe. I can tell you that. Don't worry so much. We're okay. I have to go. The others will be getting up soon, and I don't want them to know I left."

Lunar Knight replaced his mask and top hat, before leaping off the railing, jumping up to land on the roof of a nearby building, disappearing in the early morning mist.

"At least I got a chance to talk with him. Now, if only Serena would give me the same chance. I want to try and make things right with her. If only she'd tell me what to do."

* * *

"Have fun on your little excursion?" J. J. asked as Derek swung back into their room.

The prince of Crystal Tokyo paled. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry. I'm not going to tell Hayden. I figured you needed to talk to your dad. You usually do. Either that or your mom, but your dad is the family expert on dreams, isn't he?"

Derek nodded. "I suppose you keep sneaking out to Cherry Hill Temple? You were always extremely close with your parents, too. Especially your mom."

"I did a lot, the last time. This time, I keep sneaking into Dad's temple in Elysian. Just because he's usually with Mom, and I can get some peace and quiet there."

He flinched as he heard Jenna's screams as she hurried to get ready for school.

"I understand. It's like being able to retreat to Dad's rose gardens, in Crystal Tokyo, to get away from the Yam-Head."

* * *

"We have a lock on the next Key Point to Crystal Tokyo," declared the Empress, looking down from her ooze throne. "Sailor Spirit, step forward. I want you to take two Savage Shades and head to the remains of the Western Palace. Hopefully two will allow you to stop those meddlers."

One of the grey cloaked figures bowed, before turning and walking into the gloom.

"Sailor Soul, I have a task for you, to prove yourself still worthy of serving me."

Sailor Soul knelt, careful to keep her new cloak wrapped around her. "I live to serve, my Empress."

"Cosmic Defender has been missing since his attempt to destroy the Eastern Palace. I want you to find him and bring him back. If he will not come peacefully, then bring him back dead. I cannot allow him to break his oaths to me."

"I understand, my Empress," declared Sailor Soul, rising back to her feet.

The Empress spun her throne around, so the back faced her servants.

"You are dismissed," she ordered, facing the far wall.

The other two figures followed Sailor Soul into the gloomy corridors of the Negaverse Base, in the remains of the Negamoon.

"Well, any clues where to find your brother, Cosmic Warrior?" Soul demanded, turning to the tallest of the remaining four.

He shook his head. "Unfortunately not. He's never done this sort of thing before. I've always been able to find him. Somehow, he's managed to shut me out. I can't tell you anything."

"You'll find him, Soul," declared the shortest of the figures, her voice sneering. "After all, you are the oldest of us, aren't you?"

Soul sighed. "Yes, Stardust. I am the oldest. You just be patient. The Empress will give you your chance, eventually. You are extremely strong for one who is only a decade old."

With that, Soul turned and teleported herself back to Earth, to begin her quest for the Cosmic Defender.

* * *

Drake stopped by his desk as he walked out of his room. The photo he had saved to return to Hayden Grimm still laid face down on top of his history text book. He reached out to flip it over. As soon as his fingers touched the back of the photo, his phone rang. Recognizing the tone as the one he had arranged for Zack's calls, he sighed and turned away from the picture.

"Yes, Zachary. What is it?"

* * *

"Alright, we have a signal coming from the Western Palace," declared Zack, looking around at those assembled at the Crown. "I have a feeling we all need to work together to stop this. I'm just glad that the seven from the future gave us a chance to regain our energy."

Darien nodded. "We're as ready as we can be to take on this next threat."

"So, where is the Western Palace?" Andrew demanded, looking up from the counter. "I know I can't go with you, but I'd like to know where you're going. After all, you didn't tell me before you headed off to the Artic, or to the Amazon Rainforest."

"Africa," answered Mal. "My family's home is in the middle of the Sahara Desert. Another defense of the Palace. Only those who had the proper magic could cross the desert to reach us. It's like the rainforest protecting the Eastern Palace and the icebergs that guard the Northern Palace."

Jason nodded. "I'll tell you about the Southern Palace when I remember. Chances are, it won't be until it comes under attack. That would just be typical. Just like Drake won't be able to take us to the Underworld unless it gets attacked, too."

The dark general nodded. "Are we all ready to go, then? I'm sure the teleportation things that Zack repaired can take us there."

"Transport rooms, and I can only get us so close. Until the Western Palace is up and running, I can't get us all the way there. At least it saves us the money on buying airline tickets."

Mal nodded. "Darien, you'll gather the Inner Scouts and bring Aaron. We'll get the Outer Scouts and Serena."

* * *

"They're gathering at Cherry Hill Temple after school," reported Carter, running into the apartment. "I stopped by the Crown yesterday. The Generals are planning to transport as close as they can to the Western Palace."

J. J. frowned. "It won't be enough. We have to go with them. They aren't back at full strength yet. And, the Fire warned me that this time, the enemy will be more powerful than it was at the Eastern Palace."

"Very well, then. Tomorrow, we meet up with them at Cherry Hill Temple, already transformed," ordered Hayden. "They won't be able to leave us behind."

* * *

"Looks like we're teaming up again," declared Sailor Jupiter, glaring at Tuxedo Gryphon.

Sailor Mercury shook her head. No matter how hard they tried, Sailor Jupiter still wasn't accepting Tuxedo Gryphon back willingly. Not like the rest of them had. She'd even seen Mal ride his motorcycle up to Mina's house to pick her up on a date. Then again, she looked over at Crystal Crescent, already in her stronger form of Super Sailor Crystal Crescent, and Tuxedo Mask. The prince and princess weren't back together again, just yet, either.

"Don't worry too much, Nymph," whispered Tuxedo Sphinx, standing right behind her, taking one of her hands in his. "I'm sure things will work out soon enough. We just had an easier road than they did."

She nodded. "I'm trying not to. It's not like me to think about these things. Usually, I keep myself much more focused on school."

He placed a gentle kiss in her hair, before moving to take his position beside Tuxedo Dragon.

"You weren't planning on leaving without us, were you?" A childish voice demanded.

The older scouts all turned. Standing at the top of the steps to Cherry Hill Temple were a group of warriors.

Sailor Phoenix, her fiery wings fluttering, was the one who had spoken, standing slightly in front of the others. Lunar Knight stood in the middle of the group, with the three Terran Scouts on his left, and the three Planetary Knights on his right, with Sailor Cerberus and Martian Knight standing the closest.

"We're coming whether you want us to or not," warned Lunar Knight. "We can help, and we know you're not at full strength, just yet."

Super Sailor Crystal Crescent smiled. "We'd be glad of your assistance. We were before, after all."

"Sounding really formal there, Crystal Crescent," laughed Tuxedo Phoenix.

She glared at him. "Are we all ready?"

Sailor Cerberus stepped forward, raising her garnet skull staff. "Allow me to transport us. I can get you closer than the transport room. I think."

"Actually, if we combined our teleportive powers," commented Tuxedo Cerberus, "you and I might be able to get everyone to the Palace gates, themselves."

His future daughter turned to him. "Really? You never told me we could do that!"

"Perhaps I wanted you to wait to find out when you really needed it." A smirk crossed his face.

The two lifted their staff skulls, touching the foreheads together as they summoned the black portal. Tuxedo Dragon began leading the others through.

"Wait up!" A small voice yelped.

Temporius and Cero came running up the steps, leaping through the portal after Lunar Knight and Plutonian Knight.

* * *

"It actually worked!" Sailor Phoenix exclaimed, looking around at the entrance hall. "This place is just wow!"

The Martian Knight shook his head at the reaction of his younger sister. "Chill it, Firebird. You don't want them to hear you!"

She dropped her head, biting her bottom lip. Her blue eyes pleaded with him.

"Both of you, quiet!" Plutonian Knight hissed.

Lunar Knight held up his hand, closing his eyes. He knelt, placing a hand on the floor, a silver spider web of magic spinning out from the point of contact.

Tuxedo Mask shot a questioning look at Tuxedo Dragon. The other warrior just shrugged. Even he didn't know what the young prince was doing.

"The enemy is in the training yards," stated the white warrior, rising slowly back to his feet. "There are two youma with her. I could feel her high heels in the ground."

He took in the incredulous expressions of those around him. "What? It's something I learned how to do during the Era of the Last Guard. You know, right after the Silver Millennium. I just hadn't remembered it when we were at the Eastern Palace."

"When in the Era of the Last Guard did you learn that?" The Martian Knight whispered in his friend's ear as Tuxedo Dragon led them towards the training yards.

He shrugged. "During one of those times I can only remember in dreams. The ones with the girl I can't remember when I wake up. I think she might have taught it to me."

Blue-violet eyes narrowed as the younger warrior of Mars considered this. However, he was interrupted by their arrival at the training grounds.

A figure in a dark grey cloak, just like the last one, perched on the edge of an overhang, watching the two monsters demolish the training yard. White high heels flashed as she swung her legs back and forth, a white gloved hand emerging to cover her mouth as she giggled.

"This is fun! I should be allowed to destroy things more often," she declared. "Zephista, Aristia, find me that power source!"

The two monsters nodded, not bothering to look up at their mistress. The one on the far right was dressed in a short yellow skirt, with clouds along it's hem, as well as a cloud-like top. Tall yellow boots went up to her mid-thigh, with more clouds on the top. She even had clouds stuck in her long yellow hair, so yellow it couldn't be properly called blonde. The other was much more pale, white and translucent. She seemed almost made of glass, until she smashed through the stone wall.

The grey clad figure looked up as Tuxedo Dragon and Tuxedo Gryphon charged into the training fields, followed by the others.

"Zephista, take care of those pests!" Her grey cloak fluttered as she jumped to her feet, still standing on the overhang. "Aristia, keep searching for that power source!"

The yellow, cloud monster nodded, turning away from the racks of derelict weapons. She lifted her hand, sending a burst of lightning at the warriors.

"Silent Wall!"

Sailor Saturn's glaive came up, held horizontally in both her hands, deflecting the attack. Tuxedo Wyvern leapt up beside her, drawing his obsidian dagger.

"Shadow Darkness Surround!"

The shadows rose from the ground, trapping the monster as the other Tuxedo Knights and Sailor Scouts hurried forward, surrounding the creature.

"Dragon Earth Shatter!"

"Gryphon Star Whirlwind!"

"Phoenix Dark Spirit Dispel!"

"Sphinx Crystal Blizzard!"

"Netherworld Nightmare Strike!"

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Pluto Dead Scream!"

"Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder Clap!"

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

A bright red rose flew across the yard, following Sailor Mars' attack. Already the monster was tottering in place.

Crystal Crescent leapt over the others, her sword clutched in her hand.

"Crystal Rose Petal Heart Ache!"

The ball of gold and silver energy slid off the tip of the rapier, shattering into it's rose petals as it collided with Zephista. The monster let out a shriek as she collapsed.

The grey clad figure turned to call Aristia into battle, only to find her already a pile of dust. Lunar Knight lifted his own sword from the remains as Martian Knight lowered his bow and Sailor Cerberus shifted her staff. Sailor Wyvern and Saturnian Knight shifted their glaives back to a standing position, as Plutonian Knight and Sailor Phoenix lowered their hands. Temporius and Cero glared from their places at their masters' heels.

She let out a screech, flinging aside her grey cloak. Dressed in a white version of the same outfit as Sailor Soul and looking almost eighteen years old, the almost completely white girl lifted her hands, flinging energy out at both groups.

"Ghostly Star Scream!"

Lunar Knight and Super Crystal Crescent both struggled to stay standing, while the others collapsed behind them.

"She's stronger than Sailor Soul!" Crystal Crescent exclaimed, worriedly. "And I don't think she's going to be called back!"

"Even the Cosmic Defender retreated after his monster's destruction," added Lunar Knight, gritting his teeth.

Plutonian Knight nodded, struggling back to his feet. "We can't give up, though. Maybe, if we combined our powers…"

* * *

"That's it. I've had enough sitting on the sidelines," declared a black clad figure, perched on a window ledge, just a couple of stories above the battle. "You can sit out if you'd like, but I'm going in!"

She looked over at her companion, who sadly nodded. "Then it is time for us to join the battle."

Black coats were flung aside as they leapt from the window.

Long hair billowed down to the heels of the first girl, who looked about fourteen, a white bow perched near the top of her head. High heeled black boots, resting loosely a few inches above her ankles, landed on the ground. A two-layered black skirt fluttered at her hips, a pair of white tights emerging from underneath the skirt. Elbow-length white gloves covered her hands, with black cuffs. The collar of her sailor suit was also black, with two white stripes, with a black bow at the base of the collar, a white star nestled in the center. A long white bow fell from the small of her back half-way to her knees. A silver tiara, with a grey jewel, rested on her forehead, while a black choker, with a white star, circled her throat. Two barrettes, each with three small white pearls, rested just above her bangs, on each side of her head. Piercing grey eyes focused on the white-clad, older girl on the overhang.

The second girl looked almost identical to the first, even in age. There were, however, some noticeable differences. Part of her long black hair was pulled back in pigtails, held back from her face by her white bow. Her sailor scarf had only one white stripe, and her gloves came half-way up her upper arms. The gem in her tiara was white, instead of grey, a white feather rose from behind each pearl on her barrettes, and she wore a pair of white, crescent moon shaped earrings. Instead of white tights, hers were black, and her boots and the second layer of her skirt were both white. However, it was her eyes that caught the attention of the warriors. The irises were completely white, almost eerily so.

The white clad teenager dropped down from the overhang, strolling towards them. "Sailor Eclipse, Sailor Nebula. I've missed you, little sisters."

"You are no sister to us, anymore, Sailor Spirit," declared the first girl, her black boots soundless on the ground as she shifted into a battle position. "That changed the day you started serving the Negaverse."

Sailor Spirit gave a slight pout. "Is that any way to treat your older sister, Eclipse? Nebula, darling, why don't you come join me?"

"You should know better than to think it would be that easy," replied Sailor Nebula, her voice hardly more than a whisper.

"So be it," hissed Sailor Spirit. "Ghostly Star Scream!"

"Solar Eclipse Corona Blast!"

Sailor Eclipse's power shot forward, colliding with Sailor Spirit's, canceling each other out.

"It's Nebula's turn, next," declared Eclipse, stepping aside so her companion could have a clearer aim.

Sailor Spirit went, if possible, paler. "But I'd have no chance against the Heiress of the Prismatic Crystal!"

_The Prismatic Crystal? _Lunar Knight frowned, the three words echoing around in his mind. _Why do I know that term?_

Just then, the floor of the training grounds began to shudder. All three turned to see Tuxedo Dragon lifting a large, golden sword from under a pile of rubble. Power emanated from the blade, refreshing the powers of all the warriors who grouped around him.

Sailor Spirit let out a scream before the black ooze emerged and yanked her away.

Nebula turned to the Dragon warrior. "You may want to hurry and put that back where it belongs."

A gentle smile crossed her face before she turned her back to them. "Let's go, Eclipse."

"Coming, Nebula." Sailor Eclipse nodded sharply to them, before following her sister.

The two disappeared in a flare of rainbow-colored light.

Tuxedo Dragon turned and walked out of the training yards, leading them to an orange and gold throne room, only a few yards away.

A pair of thrones, made of alabaster and inlaid with several pieces of malachite, rested in the middle of the far wall. Dragon slowly stepped behind the larger of the thrones, lifting the sword into the hooks designed to hold it. A blast of orange light emerged from the sword and the trembling stopped.

"The Western Palace is stabilized," declared Sphinx, looking up from his computer screen. "That's three Palaces down."

* * *

So, the mysterious duo is revealed to be Sailor Eclipse and Sailor Nebula! But, who are they, and are they really friends or foes? And what happened to Cosmic Defender? Will Drake ever get to see what's in that photograph? What answers might it hold? What is the Prismatic Crystal Sailor Spirit referred to and what powers does it hold? Is Derek getting closer to the answers he's seeking?

The longest chapter for Warriors of the Stars yet! I hope to get the next chapter up before Friday. I'll actually have three days off work this week, so hopefully I can get something written. If the descriptions of Sailor Eclipse and Sailor Nebula confuse you, let me know. I'm planning on putting a copy of the pictures on my deviant art account, but they may become my new profile picture instead.


	8. Chapter 8: A Plutonian Defender Conversa

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of the canon characters. Drake, Derek, Sasha, J. J., and the others are merely figments that have escaped from my imagination.

Chapter Eight: A Plutonian Defender Conversation

"Bastian Edric Cosmos, wait!"

Drake froze as he walked toward the history wing of the college campus. He pressed back against the wall and peered around the corner. His eyes widened as he saw the pair standing beside the doors to the library. _Hayden Grimm. But that's Bastian Nomad. Why did he call him Bastian Cosmos? And how did he know his middle name?_

"Bastian, I need to talk to you. I need you to tell me why you did this. Why you joined the Negaverse," demanded Hayden, his thick glasses hiding his eyes again.

Bastian snorted. "And why should I tell you anything, Master Grimm?"

Hayden's head turned as he scanned the halls. Finally, he turned back to Bastian and pulled off the glasses, revealing crimson eyes.

"Hayden Meioh Miller," breathed the brunette boy. "I didn't recognize you with the glasses and the black hair."

_Meioh Miller? But that's the same two last names Sasha used. Does that mean Hayden is Sets and my son?_ Drake's eyes widened even farther, as he turned back to look at the pair standing in the hall.

"You aren't answering the question, Bastian."

Bastian sighed and leaned back against the wall. "Baxter and I are all that's left of our family, Hayden. The rest of them are all dead. Casimir's Curse did a real number on us this time. The Empress of the Negaverse had us convinced Crystal Tokyo was behind it. I don't know how. Baxter accepted it without question, but a part of me always held back. I served her, but only until I could find the real answers. Now, I know I might never find them."

"You know Crystal Tokyo would never have done anything to your family. Neo-Queen Serenity was one of those working hardest to find a way to end that old curse."

"I remember that, now. The Empress, she has some kind of power, strong power, that makes us forget everything we knew before she found us, that makes us remember only what she wants. Even now, my memories are vague, confused, jumbled. I can't be sure of anything."

"I know one thing you can be sure of, Bastian. I'm your friend, always and forever. Hang on to that. We'll defeat this Empress and find out who really destroyed your family. They won't go unpunished. The Cosmic Nomads are far too important to the survival of the galaxy."

"As important as the Havenstar Nebula and Crystal Tokyo," replied Bastian. "I'm hoping you can help me, Hayden. I have a feeling you're the only one who can."

Suddenly, a black portal appeared. Sailor Soul strode out from it, her dark eyes narrowed.

"Here you are, Cosmic Defender. The Empress wants to speak with you. Now."

She reached out for him, only to be blasted back by a shield of silver energy.

"I'm not going back to the Empress, Sailor Soul. I'm through with her lies. I'm striking out on my own." Bastian slowly edged backwards, until he stood beside Hayden.

The other boy gave a slight grin, pulling out a garnet orb and a key. "Neo-Pluto Power!"

The orb and key spun around each other, creating a tall staff, topped by a garnet clock. Hayden no longer wore his leather jacket and his jeans. Instead, he was dressed in a dark grey version of a general's uniform, complete with garnet trim. His black hair had lightened to a dark green. Gripping the staff in both hands, he sent a blast of power at Sailor Soul, before he and Bastian vanished.

Drake blinked, frozen in his hiding place as Sailor Soul scowled and strode back into her portal. The vortex vanished as she did.

Slowly, the general of the Underworld was able to move again. He stepped forward, dislodging the photo from his pocket. He'd remembered to grab it, to return it to Hayden today, having given up on ever seeing the front of the photo.

However, it didn't land face down, as it always had before. Bending down, he picked it up, looking at the three boys grouped together in the center of the shot. In the very middle stood a boy, about ten years of age, with short, dark green hair and crimson eyes. On either side of him stood a brunette boy. On his left, the boy had hair down to his chin, and grinned up with golden eyes. The other had shorter hair and his eyes were a swirling silver. A three-headed dog stood at the feet of the three boys, a wide smile on each of it's three faces. In the background rose a tall crystal palace, glinting in the light of the visible crescent moon.

"Drake, what's going on?" Trista demanded, walking up behind her boyfriend, with the other three almost directly behind her.

Silently, he turned and handed her the photo. Her own eyes widened as she looked at the boy in the middle.

"That has to be…" She trailed off, unable to complete her sentence.

Mal, Nate, and Darien all peered over her shoulder, staring down at the photo.

"That's the Nomad twins, Bastian and Baxter," declared Mal, recognizing the two brunette boys.

"And in the middle is Hayden Meioh Miller," whispered Drake, looking directly into Trista's eyes. "Sasha's older brother."

* * *

Yes, this is a short chapter, mostly just answering a few questions. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Besides, it took almost a week just to get this written. Hopefully the next chapter will come a little easier.

My attention is being divided between this and another two fanfics I'm working on. After I finish this, and this will be finished first, I'm working on another Sailor Moon fanfic, in a different Altered Universe. It will take place during the Beryl story arc, sort-of a what-if, with Darien escaping Beryl and finding himself in an unfamiliar city with some very familiar faces. And, I'm also starting on one for Harry Potter, that's definitely not canon for those books. Though, I won't say too much about that one. I don't want to give too much away. I just have to keep working on this one, first.


	9. Chapter 9: The South, Cosmic Warrior and

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of the canon characters. Drake, Derek, Sasha, J. J., and the others are merely figments that have escaped from my imagination.

Chapter Nine: The South, Cosmic Warrior, and Teaming Up

"_Wait! Come back here!" Derek yelled, running through the ruins of Elysian._

_Black hair fluttered around a corner and a voice called back to him. "You have to catch me, Derek Endymion. You know the rules. Catch me and I'll do what you want."_

"_Celeste! Please! I just need to know if it's true. That you're really going to marry that jerk!"_

_A soft sigh came from somewhere ahead of him. "I wish I could say it's a lie. You have no idea how much I wish I could say it's a lie. My mother just can't see the real him. My twin has seen it, you've seen it, and I've seen it, but she won't listen. By the end of the month, I'll be married, to a jerk who's only using me for my power."_

"_But, why? Why is your mother insisting on him?"_

"_Because, my family needs his family's power, too. To stop the greatest threats in the galaxy. There are three, three great dark powers, two siblings and their cousin, that we must destroy. Only with the help of his family can we manage."_

_Derek frowned. "I can help. I've got power, too, remember?"_

"_You have a mission here, Derek Endymion. I won't take you away from that."_

_He rounded the corner ahead of him, finding her leaning back against the wall, her long black hair falling to cover her face. A teardrop fell from pale white eyes, only to be caught in his hand._

"_Celeste, I would follow you to the ends of the galaxy. You know that. I would give anything to make you smile, again." Derek leaned forward, resting his forehead in her hair. "Nothing makes me happier than to see you happy, my princess."_

_She turned her face up, a sad smile crossing her face. "Come to my birthday party. It's going to be a small affair, just my family and him, but I'm going to need your strength. Please, come to my eighteenth birthday."_

"_Gladly. Especially since you could not make it to my own eighteenth birthday party. It was far from dull, after all."_

"_I look forward to the day when I can actually meet your guard, Derek Endymion."_

"_Please, don't you think, by now, you can just call me Derek?"_

_She nodded. "I think I can manage that."_

_On a whim, he twirled his hand, causing a pure white rose to appear between his fingers. Carefully, he tucked it into her hair, just at the top of one of her pigtails._

"_There, though it's not nearly as beautiful as you," he whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead._

_In his heart, he was determined, after her birthday, he would challenge the idiot who held the right to her hand. For, this raven-haired beauty was the only one who could ever hold his heart, just as he knew he held hers. He would not subject her to misery for the rest of her life. Not if he could help it._

* * *

Derek jerked awake, breathing heavily as he rose from his bed. J. J. had already risen, apparently, from the look of the neatly made bed across the room. Slowly, the future prince walked over to the window, where the stars were still faintly appearing in the sky as the sun rose.

"She meant everything to me," he muttered. "I was even on the verge of fighting for her hand, at the end of the Era of the Last Guard. So, why can't I remember her in this life?"

He shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs from his memories.

A knock came at the door, interrupting his thoughts.

"The Southern Palace of Terra just came under attack," called J. J.'s voice, as he creaked open the door. "We'd better get ready. We're meeting with the others at Cherry Hill Temple again."

"I'll only be a moment," replied Derek, turning away from the window and hurrying to dress.

* * *

"The Southern Palace of Terra is where?" Super Sailor Crystal Crescent shrieked.

Tuxedo Phoenix shrugged. "A little island out in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. I remembered the exact location this morning, when I realized the Palace was under attack. Since part of the Sacred Flame of Terra is hidden there, as well as in Elysian, it was fairly easy to find it when I felt it was in trouble. I'm figuring we might actually be able to make it there before the enemy, if we leave now."

"As soon as our helpers from the future get here," began Tuxedo Dragon, turning as footsteps were heard on the stairs.

Seven figures ran to join the group gathered in front of the Cherry Hill Temple, already transformed.

"Why do the seven of you always transform before you meet up with us?" Sailor Jupiter demanded. "Even we don't transform until we actually get here."

Plutonian Knight shrugged. "We have our reasons, Sailor Jupiter, and now is not the time to get into them."

"Right now, we just need to get to the Southern Palace," declared Martian Knight, looking cautiously towards Sailor Phoenix. "The sooner we get there, the better."

The younger blonde scout seemed a little paler than usual and her sapphire eyes were a little wider. She nodded, her hands trembling slightly.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea for Sailor Phoenix to come with us," remarked Plutonian Knight. "The stability of her powers…"

"Will be fine, once we get to the Southern Palace," retorted Martian Knight.

Sailor Cerberus turned to Tuxedo Cerberus and raised her staff as he raised his. The skulls touched foreheads and the black portal appeared once more.

* * *

"You weren't kidding about it being in the middle of the ocean!" Sailor Mars exclaimed, climbing over the rocky beach, away from the waves. "I can't see anything else for miles except water!"

Sailor Neptune nodded. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"The ocean is the natural barrier for this palace. With the Sacred Flame, it needed more protection than the others. It's almost impossible to remove the Sacred Flame from this palace. I can draw power from it, but I can't move it over the ocean," replied Tuxedo Phoenix. "That's why it's out here."

The scouts and knights followed Tuxedo Phoenix up to the grand doors of a bronze palace in the middle of the island. He lifted both of his hands and sent a burst of flame into the doors. Slowly, they creaked open and the group entered.

"It's almost untouched," remarked Tuxedo Dragon, looking around. "Unlike the other palaces, I don't think anyone came out here."

Martian Knight shrugged. "I did, not long after I finished sealing away Ares and Persephone, before I went back to Elysian. I tried to fix what I could. It was the least I could do."

"Thank you," stated Tuxedo Phoenix, placing a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "I assume you tended to the Flame, as well?"

He nodded.

The group crept silently through the halls, until they reached a large room in the very center of the palace.

Completely circular in shape, there were four different doors leading off of the room, including the door they used to enter. In the exact middle of the room, four phoenixes rose, facing outward, their wings spread. Two were made of gold and stood opposite each other, while the remaining two were of bronze. Behind the phoenixes, cradled by their outspread wings, was a blazing fire.

"The Sacred Flame of Terra," whispered Sailor Phoenix, stepping cautiously forward.

"And I am here to destroy it!"

They turned to see two monsters flanking one of the other doors. One monster, dressed in a long, flowing, low-cut dark blue dress, lifted a ball of water between her hands. The other wore an aquamarine pair of really short shorts and a matching halter top.

From the doorway between them emerged a tall young man with brown hair. His hair fell to his chin, past his golden eyes. His outfit was much the same as Cosmic Defender's had been, except the silver had been exchanged for gold. He also had a gold collar rising around his neck. A heavy golden sword rested in a sheath on his belt.

"Cosmic Warrior," breathed Plutonian Knight, his crimson eyes widening. "Not you, too."

"Baxter! This isn't right!" Cosmic Defender ran in from one of the other doors, his silver-lined cape billowing behind him. "The Empress is lying to you! Crystal Tokyo wasn't responsible for what happened to our family! Neo-Queen Serenity had promised to find a way to end Casimir's Curse, remember?"

_Casimir's Curse?_ The words echoed around inside Derek's head. _I should know what that is. I know I should know it. Why do I feel guilty about it existing?_

Plutonian Knight nodded. "Please, Baxter, don't do this!"

The other warrior just smirked and drew his sword. "If you will not return to the Empress's side, Bastian, then you will die. She will not allow you to betray her."

He lifted the blade and pointed it at his brother. "Swirling Cosmic Blast."

Golden blades of magic shot out from the sword, heading directly towards the dark blue and silver warrior.

"Cosmic Shield Magic!"

A shimmering silver barrier materialized in front of him, deflecting the blast.

"Take care of the Savage Shades," declared Cosmic Defender, looking back over his shoulder at Plutonian Knight. "Leave my brother to me."

Plutonian Knight nodded. He and the others from the future darted forward, coming between the aqua-clad monster and the Sacred Flame of Terra. The dark blue clad monster found herself facing the Sailor Scouts and the Tuxedo Knights.

Martian Knight grinned. "Let's do this!"

"Mars Phoenix Feather Inferno Strike!"

"Mars Phoenix Burning Inferno!"

A blast of feather-like flames shot from Martian Knight's hands, straight for the watery monster, while a blast of fire from the Sacred Flame leapt into Sailor Phoenix's hands. She spun on her heel, launching it directly at the monster.

"Saturn Wyvern Silent Dark Shadows!"

"Saturn Wyvern Shadows Eclipse!"

The mottled bursts of purple and black energy shot from the glaives of the twin warriors, joining the attacks from their companions.

Sailor Cerberus nodded at her brother.

"Underworld Deadly Strike!"

"Deadly Nightmare Temporal Winds!"

The dark grey attack from the Terran Scout slammed into the monster at the same time as a garnet stream of power flew from the hands of her older brother.

"Finish it off, Lunar Knight," called out Martian Knight.

He nodded, lifting his sword.

"Moon Sword Magic!"

Silver rose petals flew from the blade, cutting into the monster. She gave a shriek before collapsing into a pile of dust.

"No!" Cosmic Warrior declared, realizing his monsters had never gotten a chance to destroy the Sacred Flame.

He turned away from his brother, leaping at the flames himself.

"Cosmic Sword Magic!"

Golden light swirled around his sword and launched at the flames, aimed for the base that supported them.

"Guiding Light of the Stars!"

A swirling white light slammed into Cosmic Warrior's attack, destroying it.

He whirled to see Sailor Nebula and Sailor Eclipse standing in the remaining doorway. The two ebon-haired warriors lifted their hands, prepared to fight against him.

"I will be back. You may have saved this Key Point, but there is still one more." Cosmic Warrior grinned as he faded into the oozing blackness.

"One more?" Tuxedo Dragon asked. "Only the Underworld Palace remains, then."

Tuxedo Cerberus nodded. "It looks like."

"So, are we actually going to be able to work together, now?" Plutonian Knight asked, looking at Cosmic Defender.

The brown haired boy looked at him. "Will you let me? I'm sorry for what I've done, Hayden. It's like I wasn't completely myself. I'm not like that. I know I'm not. It's the arrogance I felt when I served the Empress that caused Casimir's Curse. I know it is. I don't want to feel like that again."

A swirling gold and silver energy surrounded the blue and silver warrior, circling him several times before evaporating. He blinked and stood a little straighter.

"Casimir's Curse! It's gotten weaker!" Cosmic Defender grinned. "I don't know how, but it just did!"

"Congratulations," remarked Sailor Nebula, before she and Sailor Eclipse walked away.

Tuxedo Phoenix walked over to the Sacred Flame, holding his hands out to it. Sailor Phoenix and Martian Knight joined him. Their power flowed out from them, mixing with the Sacred Flame, strengthening, not only the Sacred Flame, but the three of them as well. The bronze walls of the Southern Palace began to glow, softly.

"We're done here, for now," remarked Tuxedo Phoenix, when he finally lowered his hands.

* * *

Sorry it took a while to get this one up! I had a little trouble figuring out exactly what happened next! Not much left here, actually. If it works out like I have planned, I have five more chapters and an epilogue. Some identities do have to be revealed, yet, and secrets must come to light.

Why does Derek feel so guilty about Casimir's Curse? Who is this Celeste who's haunting him? Who are Sailor Nebula and Sailor Eclipse? Who really attacked the Cosmic Nomads, leaving only Bastian and Baxter? Stay tuned! And review!


	10. Chapter 10: The Underworld and Stardust

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of the canon characters. Drake, Derek, Sasha, J. J., and the others are merely figments that have escaped from my imagination.

Chapter Ten: The Underworld and Stardust

Raye looked patiently down at the ebon-haired ten-year-old girl in front of her. Shortly after her last class of the day, Jenna Grimm had approached her, a troubled expression on her face. Her sisters, Hope and Sasha, had been nowhere to be found. Slowly, she dropped down to kneel on one knee, one hand coming up to Jenna's chin. She tilted it upward, so that violet eyes met brilliant blue.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Raye asked, gently.

Jenna nodded, quickly, tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Oh, look, it's the little crybaby! What's the matter, Grimm? Don't have anybody to look after you anymore? Mommy and Daddy are both gone, aren't they?" A high-pitched voice drawled out.

Raye's head whipped around to look at the speaker. She wasn't much older than ten, herself, with long white hair pulled up in a ponytail near the top of her head. Orange-brown eyes narrowed as she sneered at Jenna. A sister walked right past the young girl, as if she didn't hear a word.

"Nobody's going to stand up for a little crybaby like you," declared the white-haired girl. "Why don't you just run along back to your sisters?"

"Miss Drifter!" Raye narrowed her own eyes, glaring at the girl. "That is no way to talk to her. I can't believe the sisters let you get away with that!"

The girl merely stuck her tongue out at the older girl. "You can't do anything about it! No one will believe you. I'm a perfect angel to the sisters."

"But that doesn't mean you're one to the other students, Miss Drifter." A sly tone crept into Raye's voice.

Stella Drifter merely shrugged before turning away from them. She pulled a small object out of her pocket and looked at it. A smirk crossed her face as she looked back over her shoulder at the duo.

"Well, I might as well have some fun with you, before I leave to finish my Empress's work," stated the young girl.

A black and white pen spun around in her hand. "Stardust Star Power!"

In a blast of black and white lights, Stella Drifter faded away, replaced by a young girl in a sailor fuku. The bodysuit was black, as were the wrist-length gloves she wore, with white cuffs. Her two-tiered skirt was white on top and black on the bottom. White tights could barely be seen between the edge of her skirt and the thigh-high black boots she wore. A black bow perched on the top of her head, holding her white hair in a high ponytail. A long black bow fell from the small of her back, while a white one rested on her chest, below her white sailor collar, a black star nestled in the bow's center. Another black star hung from the white choker she wore around her neck, and large black stars dangled from her ears.

"Sailor Stardust is here to play!" She let out an evil little giggle.

Raye's hand dropped to her transformation wand. "Jenna, run! I'll hold her off!"

Jenna shook her head. "No, I'm not running. I don't care what Hayden says. This time, I'm fighting her."

Blue eyes narrowed as she pulled a round, red crystal from her pocket.

"Neo-Phoenix Power!"

Bright flames surrounded the ten-year-old. When they faded, Sailor Phoenix stood in her place, long blonde hair falling around her.

"Let's see if you can play with fire, Stardust," declared Sailor Phoenix.

"Mars Power!"

Raye instantly transformed, standing beside the younger girl. "We'll face her together, Sailor Phoenix!"

"Wait for us!" Sasha and Hope Grimm came running up to them.

Hope lifted her dark purple crystal as Sasha revealed her garnet skull.

"Neo-Wyvern Power!"

"Neo-Cerberus Power!"

Moments later, Sailor Wyvern and Sailor Cerberus stood next to the fiery warriors, glaive and staff in their hands.

Stardust smirked again.

"Stardust Swirling Storm!"

A burst of black-edged white energy collided with the four scouts, sending Sailor Wyvern and Sailor Phoenix flying backward. Sailor Mars and Sailor Cerberus struggled to stay on their feet as they skidded backward across the concrete.

Sailor Phoenix rose from where she landed at the base of a tree.

"Mars Phoenix Fireballs Charge!"

Stardust was forced to drop her attack as she was hit by the blast from the blonde scout.

She whirled to face the girl, another ball of energy in her hands.

"Exploding Stardust Strike!"

"Neo-Silent Wall!"

Sailor Wyvern jumped in front of her friend, her glaive held horizontally before her.

Stardust glared at them, before a portal, made of black ooze, appeared beside her.

"Guess my fun time with you is over. Time to destroy the fifth Crystal Key Point," she laughed, jumping through the portal. It closed behind her before the others could follow.

Sailor Mars looked over at the three younger scouts. "What precisely does that mean?"

Sailor Phoenix merely shrugged, but Sailors Cerberus and Wyvern had both gone deathly white.

"She's going after the Underworld Palace," whispered Sailor Cerberus.

Her dark haired companion nodded. "Our fathers' lives are in danger. Especially Uncle Drake. His life force is bound to the Underworld Palace."

Sailor Mars looked at the two of them. "Can you transport us there?"

A dark grey portal materialized from Sailor Cerberus's staff. "Does that answer your question, Sailor Mars?"

* * *

The four of them emerged from the portal to find the others already engaged in a battle against a large number of youma, as well as a significant amount of Savage Shades. The monsters weren't the only enemies, either. Apparently, whoever this Empress was, she hadn't trusted Sailor Stardust to handle them on her own.

Sailor Soul hovered near a group of Savage Shades that were taking on the Outer Scouts, while Sailor Spirit giggled as she watched another set of Savage Shades took on the Tuxedo Knights. The other Inner Scouts were fighting against some of the supercharged youma, as were Tuxedos Mask and Wyvern. Even the Martian and Saturnian Knights were going up against the youma. Plutonian Knight, however, had paired up with Cosmic Defender, going toe-to-toe with Cosmic Warrior.

Ignoring her brother's astonished cry, Sailor Phoenix immediately charged after Sailor Stardust, determined not to let her get away. Sailor Mars hurried to join her fellow Inner Scouts, while Sailor Wyvern charged after her friend. Sailor Cerberus darted over to Martian Knight.

"Where's Lunar Knight?" Sailor Cerberus hissed at him. "He should have been with you."

Martian Knight ducked a blow from a youma. "I have no idea. He disappeared after school. I didn't have time to chase after him before Carter teleported us both down here."

They both whirled and danced around the youma, destroying them and avoiding the attacks from the monsters.

"Any sign of our other new friends?" Sailor Mars demanded, blasting a youma off of Sailor Mercury.

The bluenette shook her head. "Sailors Nebula and Eclipse haven't chosen to show themselves."

"Ack!"

The cry from Plutonian Knight caught everyone's attention. He lay, crumpled on the ground, at the feet of Cosmic Warrior. Cosmic Defender was leaning against the far wall, unconscious. The brunette boy smirked and lifted his golden sword.

"Play time is over, Meioh Miller," laughed Cosmic Warrior. "You're dead, this time."

"Cosmic Sword…"

"Star Eclipsing Radiance!"

A white blast, edged in black, collided with Cosmic Warrior, knocking him into several Savage Shades, rescuing Tuxedo Wyvern at the same time as Plutonian Knight.

Sailor Eclipse dropped gracefully down from an entrance near the ceiling. She landed directly in front of Plutonian Knight, settling into a battle stance.

"Care to try that again, Bastian Edric Cosmos?"

Cosmic Warrior struggled to his feet. "Who exactly are you?"

She grinned. "Your companions know."

"Evangeline," hissed Sailor Soul. "Little sister."

Sailor Spirit nodded. "Twin to Celeste, the heiress to the Prismatic Crystal."

"That's me," replied Sailor Eclipse, still smiling.

Plutonian Knight struggled to his feet behind her. "Thanks for the assist. Where's your partner?"

"Sailor Nebula? I thought she'd be here, already. She's not?" Sailor Eclipse was clearly shocked.

"Nope, not here. And neither is Lunar Knight," he muttered. "So, where are they?"

"Hopefully in less trouble than us," she answered, noticing the growing number of Savage Shades surrounding them, blocking her older sisters from her.

* * *

Cosmic Defender slowly shook his head, waking up from the blow against the wall. His eyes narrowed as he noticed it, the gems hanging from his twin brother and the three Negaverse Sailor Scouts. He'd found one similar to them embedded in his transformation shield charm. He'd convinced Plutonian Knight to destroy it several days ago, before the attack on the Southern Palace. What he hadn't told his friend was the effects destroying that stone had brought about.

"Shimmering Cosmic Magic."

The attack came out as a whisper, but it was still powerful enough to do what Cosmic Defender wanted. The gem hanging from the pommel of his brother's sword was encased in a shimmering silver ball of energy. The orb tightened, crushing the stone to dust.

Slowly, his brother rose, shaking his own head, as if to clear it. His dark gold eyes lightened as the Negaverse's hold on him fled. The gold and blue warrior turned to look at his brother. He had recognized the magic that had freed him.

"That attack has been lost to the Cosmic Defender since the beginning of Casimir's Curse," he stated, rising slowly to his feet.

Cosmic Defender nodded. "I know. Because we've been bound by the curse. However, just after our little fight at the Southern Palace, I felt the curse weaken, and I could feel that attack coming to me. I know, though, destroying the dark stone the Empress gave me helped, too. I was able to break completely free from her control."

"And by destroying mine, you released me," replied his twin. "Now, let's free Soul, Spirit, and Stardust!"

Together, they turned to the Savage Shades, taking several down as they moved towards their former allies. Cosmic Defender quickly targeted the stone dangling from the choker of Sailor Soul, while Cosmic Warrior dealt with a similar one hanging on Sailor Spirit's own choker. The two Sailor twins blinked rapidly, the darkness clearing from their eyes.

"Are you both alright?" Cosmic Defender asked.

Sailor Soul nodded. "Ready to destroy some of these creatures and rescue Stella. No one messes with a Princess of the Havenstar Nebula!"

"Indeed," remarked Sailor Spirit, coming to stand back-to-back with her twin sister.

They clasped hands, combining their powers.

"Spectral Soul Blast!"

A sphere of energy, resembling a yin-yang, surprisingly enough, shot from their joined hands, turning an approaching pair of Savage Shades into dust.

"Leave the stone around Stella's neck to us," ordered Sailor Soul. "You two help the others!"

The two metallic and blue warriors nodded and disappeared into the fray as the black and white scouts moved towards their youngest sister.

The white-haired girl had pulled back from the fight, watching from near the throne, searching for the power source for the Underworld Palace.

"You aren't going to find it," declared Sailor Soul, strolling over to her.

"What do you mean, Prisma?" Stardust looked scandalized. "I can find it. I can prove I'm better than the two of you!"

Sailor Spirit shook her head. "You won't find it, because you won't need to find it. We don't serve Apathy, anymore."

"You dare speak her name like that?" Stardust shrieked.

"Ghostly Star Scream."

Sailor Spirit's attack caught the ten-year-old unaware, blasting the dark stone around her neck into oblivion.

Stardust's eyes cleared as she felt the darkness lifted from her soul. Tears ran down her face.

"What have we done?" Stardust sobbed.

"It's not too late to change it," whispered Soul, bending down to look her sister in the eye. "Take out these monsters. Help us help them."

Stardust straightened and lifted her arms above her head.

"Supernova Star Explosion!"

A swirling mass of black and white energy spun out from her hands, expanding throughout the throne room. As it touched the youma and the Savage Shades, the monsters collapsed into dust, but the energy left the Scouts and Knights untouched.

When their eyes cleared from the blinding attack, the warriors found all the monsters destroyed.

"Alright, Stardust!" Soul and Spirit exclaimed, hugging their youngest sister.

However, the celebrations were ended before they began. Sailor Crystal Crescent knelt on the cold floor, Tuxedo Mask's head cradled in her lap. Tears fell from her eyes as she stared down at him, one of his hands clasped in her own.

"Haven't we been here, before?" Crystal Crescent whispered.

Tuxedo Mask managed a grin. "When you found out you were the Princess, wasn't it?"

She nodded, a few more tears falling onto his face. Reaching up a hand, she pulled away his mask, his top hat already laying several feet away from them.

Beseechingly, she looked up at Tuxedo Cerberus.

"I can't, Princess. I'm sorry. I can't save his life," replied the Knight.

* * *

So, where are Lunar Knight and Sailor Nebula? Is Darien really going to die, again, in Serena's arms? Who is going to destroy the Empress, now known as Apathy? Questions, questions, questions! Will I have answers in the next chapter? Maybe.

Sorry it took so long to get back to this! And I apologize for a short chapter, too. But I won't apologize for the cliff hanger. (Cue evil laugh) Between work and work and work and getting an early start on Christmas presents, and did I mention work? That and, try though I might, I've been working on my Harry Potter fan fiction. However, I won't actually post anything here for a while on it. I'd like to finish this one off, first. Just a few more chapters left. I'm thinking only about four more, plus an epilogue. Then, I'll start posting for Harry Potter. At least I should be able to get that one up faster, considering I already have the first five chapters written out.


	11. Chapter 11: Lunar Revelations

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of the canon characters. Drake, Derek, Sasha, J. J., and the others are merely figments that have escaped from my imagination.

Chapter Eleven: Terra-Lunar Revelations

_That does it!_ Derek thought. _I've had it with trying to figure out Celeste Havenstar!_

He ducked behind a building, following the two ebon-haired girls from his class at Juuban Junior High. A smirk crossed his face as he saw Celeste shoo her sister away, towards the Crown Arcade.

"I'll be fine, Eva. I just need some time to myself, sort things out. I promise, I'll be careful and I'll call you if anything happens," she promised her sister, waving her hand. "Go, have a little fun."

The other girl nodded, walking away. "You will call me if anything happens. Anything at all."

"Of course."

Celeste walked towards the park, Derek trailing silently behind her. When she reached the roses in the middle of the park, she stopped.

"What do you want, Derek Grimm? Why are you following me?" Celeste demanded, not turning to face him.

He gulped. "How did you know I was here? I was quiet."

"I could still hear you." She shrugged. "You didn't answer my questions."

"I'm not entirely sure. There's something about you that calls to me, like you can answer the questions I have in my mind, about my past."

She turned to face him, her sunglasses still in front of her eyes. Never once, in all the time he had known her, had she removed those glasses. Rumors had flown rampant around Juuban about why she wore them until Eva had finally put a stop to it. Supposedly, Celeste was blind, but Derek had watched her enough to know she really wasn't. The question then became, what was the real reason for the sunglasses?

"Maybe I can answer your questions, and maybe I can't. I won't know until you ask me, Derek Grimm." Celeste folded her arms and leaned back against a nearby tree.

He gulped, nervously. "Perhaps there's someplace else we could take this conversation? I don't want to be overheard."

"_Same old Derek, still sneaking about and hiding things_." The voice echoed through his mind, the voice of the girl in his dreams. Hearing it now, again, while he was awake, he could finally place it.

"It was you," he whispered, his dark blue eyes going wide. "You really were her!"

Celeste straightened, backing away. "I was who?"

"Celeste, Princess of the Havenstar Nebula, daughter of Andromeda and Orion," he stated, still staring at her. "Do you remember me, Celeste?"

She took a few careful steps towards him, before slowly removing her sunglasses. Eyes, almost pure white in color, met his.

"What do you know of the Havenstar Nebula and my parents, Grimm?"

Derek took a deep breath, glancing around him. When he saw no one was about, he reached out and grabbed her hand, whisking them away in a flash of silver light.

* * *

When the light faded, Celeste found herself standing in a grassy field, with a few stone ruins poking up around her.

"This is what was left of the Royal Palace in Elysian, when you first met me," stated Derek. "I figured this was as safe a place as any to talk, Princess."

Silver light flared again, surrounding him. When it vanished, his ebon black hair had returned to it's normal, lavender color.

"Derek Endymion!" Celeste ran forward, throwing her arms around his neck, sobbing. "Derek. My Derek Endymion."

"Celeste." He gently stroked her hair, tears shimmering into his own eyes as the memories came flooding back.

* * *

"_Hello, your highness," giggled a girl's voice._

_She wasn't very old, only about four. Black hair tumbled loosely around her face, although part of it had been pulled back on both sides to fall in pigtails. Pale grey eyes, almost white, smiled up at the lavender haired boy._

"_What are you doing here? Are you a spirit?" The five year old demanded. He hadn't been in the Underworld long, and it still frightened him._

_A smile crossed her face as she shook her head. "No, not really. I'm here, just like you are. I'm Celeste."_

"_Who brought you?" Suspicion still colored his voice._

"_My guardian. She's still around here, somewhere."_

_She tilted her head, as if listening. "She's coming. I have to go."_

_The little girl turned, as if to run off. She paused, before hurrying back. Tilting her head, she placed a kiss on the young prince's cheek._

"_You have more power than you know. When dark times come, you'll find it. Good luck!"_

* * *

"_Hello, again," called a girl's voice._

_The prince of the Moon and Elysian turned. There was no one behind him. Nothing except for a large oak tree._

"_Look up, silly!"_

_His midnight blue gaze lifted. There, perched on one of the lower branches, was a ten year old girl, with long black hair, falling down to the middle of her back, with part of it pulled back in two pigtails, falling out of a white bow._

"_I didn't expect to see you again, Prince Derek Endymion Lunarae Terran," she giggled. "Whatever brings you out from the Underworld?"_

_Derek shrugged. "We have to get used to being Aboveground, so we can fight the Darkened Souls. At least, that's what Lord Hades says."_

"_Well, I suppose you should get back to training," she stated, standing up._

"_Wait! What brings you here?" Derek was anxious not to see her leave. "After all, you never did tell me what brought you to the Underworld, six years ago."_

_She tilted her head. "Well, my grandmother came to negotiate with Lord Hades about something, I think. She didn't exactly say what. Now, I'm here with my mother. She's tracking something dangerous, but she couldn't leave my sisters and I on our own."_

"_Sisters?"_

"_I have four. Two older, two younger. Though, one of the younger two is my twin. The older two are twins, too."_

_She blinked, her pale eyes fixing on something in the distance. "I have to go again. I have a feeling we'll meet again, Derek Endymion Lunarae Terran. Something tells me our destinies might very well be tied together."_

* * *

_Celeste waited for him at the edge of the ruins, when he had managed to sneak away from the Last Guard. A brilliant smile crossed the face of the fourteen-year-old girl._

"_You're late, Derek Endymion," she called out, her smile still firmly affixed._

_He laughed as he ran to her side. "Took a bit to get Jacob and Mitchell Malachite off my tail. I had to wait until Hades called them for their private training."_

"_It's hard, having to sneak away from family."_

_After a few moments, Derek nodded. For all intents and purposes, the Last Guard, Hades, and Sailor Pluto had become his family. With his parents and grandparents gone, Hades and Pluto had taken up the roles of 'father' and 'mother' to all of them. Every last one of his fellow warriors had become like a sibling to him, making him not an orphan, but a 'son' with two 'sisters' and four 'brothers.'_

"_Yes, it is extremely difficult to escape from one's family."_

"_Celeste! Celeste! Where are you?" A young boy's voice called out._

_Celeste paled. "I thought I lost him!"_

"_Who?"_

"_Casimir Cosmic, Prince of the Cosmic Nomads."_

_Just then, a fifteen-year-old boy with tawny brown hair and dark grey eyes stumbled around the edge of the ruins._

"_There you are, Celeste. It's extremely rude to run away from one's guests." His superior tone grated on Derek's ears._

_The boy continued. "Why, I might have tripped, chasing after you, and who knows what dangers lie in a place like this? We should get back to your mother and the rest of the Stellar Courts. Come on, now."_

"_I'm staying here, for a little while, Casimir. I was having a nice conversation with Derek Endymion."_

"_Who?" Casimir finally took note of Derek, looking down his nose at the younger boy._

_Derek gave a slight bow. "Derek Endymion Lunarae Terran, Prince of Terra and the Moon, heir of the Silver Millennium and the Golden Kingdom."_

"_Oh, really?" Casimir's voice came out with a sneer. "You don't look like a prince to me, peasant. Now, leave Princess Celeste alone!"_

_He reached out, grabbing Celeste's hand, and dragging the girl away from the ruins. She struggled against his grip, sending a pleading look towards Derek, but he was still in shock from Casimir's casual dismissal of his royal claims._

* * *

"_Wait! Come back here!" Derek yelled, running through the ruins of Elysian._

_Black hair fluttered around a corner and a voice called back to him. "You have to catch me, Derek Endymion. You know the rules. Catch me and I'll do what you want."_

"_Celeste! Please! I just need to know if it's true. That you're really going to marry that jerk!"_

_A soft sigh came from somewhere ahead of him. "I wish I could say it's a lie. You have no idea how much I wish I could say it's a lie. My mother just can't see the real him. My twin has seen it, you've seen it, and I've seen it, but she won't listen. By the end of the month, I'll be married, to a jerk who's only using me for my power."_

"_But, why? Why is your mother insisting on him?"_

"_Because, my family needs his family's power, too. To stop the greatest threats in the galaxy. There are three, three great dark powers, two siblings and their cousin, that we must destroy. Only with the help of his family can we manage."_

_Derek frowned. "I can help. I've got power, too, remember?"_

"_You have a mission here, Derek Endymion. I won't take you away from that."_

_He rounded the corner ahead of him, finding her leaning back against the wall, her long black hair falling to cover her face. A teardrop fell from pale white eyes, only to be caught in his hand._

"_Celeste, I would follow you to the ends of the galaxy. You know that. I would give anything to make you smile, again." Derek leaned forward, resting his forehead in her hair. "Nothing makes me happier than to see you happy, my princess."_

_She turned her face up, a sad smile crossing her face. "Come to my birthday party. It's going to be a small affair, just my family and him, but I'm going to need your strength. Please, come to my eighteenth birthday."_

"_Gladly. Especially since you could not make it to my own eighteenth birthday party. It was far from dull, after all."_

"_I look forward to the day when I can actually meet your guard, Derek Endymion."_

"_Please, don't you think, by now, you can just call me Derek?"_

_She nodded. "I think I can manage that."_

_On a whim, he twirled his hand, causing a pure white rose to appear between his fingers. Carefully, he tucked it into her hair, just at the top of one of her pigtails._

"_There, though it's not nearly as beautiful as you," he whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead._

_In his heart, he was determined, after her birthday, he would challenge the idiot who held the right to her hand. For, this raven-haired beauty was the only one who could ever hold his heart, just as he knew he held hers. He would not subject her to misery for the rest of her life. Not if he could help it._

* * *

_Derek ran away from the ruins, feeling a tug at his heart. It hadn't taken a great deal to sneak away from the Guard, today. Not when they were all preparing to go out and find the Souls from the end of the Silver Millennium. Something was wrong with Celeste. He was sure of it._

_He was breathing hard as he entered the forest clearing where the Stellar Courts had been convening. Delegates, like Queen Andromeda of the Havenstar Nebula, Desmond and Destiny, king and queen of the Cosmic Nomads, Princess Kakyuu of Kinmoku with her Sailor Starlights protectors, even Sailor Galaxia, had been among those meeting here. However, when he entered the grove, he found that most of the rest of the courts had fled. He knew most had been called away, back to their galaxies, to deal with issues there._

_However, those that had remained were destroyed. A great mass of black ooze, controlled by a woman with long grey hair, which fell around her feet, was directing the dark ooze at those who struggled to their feet._

_Derek recognized those that were still fighting against her, from Celeste's descriptions. There was her sister, Prisma, also known as Sailor Soul, fighting back to back with Sailor Spirit, who was her sister, Spectra. Her twin sister, Evangeline, was there, too, in her form known as Sailor Eclipse, while even ten-year-old Stella, Sailor Stardust, had joined the battle, only to be knocked out as Derek entered the clearing._

"_Celeste!" He cried out as he ran to her side._

_His princess knelt on the ground, clutching her mother to her. Andromeda of the Havenstar Nebula lay pale in her daughter's arms, her silver hair laying lankly around her, her crown having fallen off._

"_Derek!" Celeste's voice was filled with tears. "You have to get away from here!"_

_He shook his head, wrapping his arms around her, flinging up his cape to protect them from an ooze attack. "I'm not leaving you, Celeste."_

"_You're Derek Endymion Lunarae Terran," whispered Queen Andromeda, her orange eyes flickering open._

_Derek nodded. The Queen turned to her daughter, lifting a transparent crystal from her belt._

"_The Prismatic Crystal is yours, now, Celeste. Use it to seal away Apathy," ordered her mother. "I'm sure Derek Endymion can protect me until you return."_

_Celeste nodded, slowly, taking the crystal in her hands. Wind swirled around her as she marched forward to confront the woman known as Apathy._

"_I'm sorry, Derek Endymion." Andromeda coughed. "I wish I had seen sooner, that you held Celeste's heart, that it would never belong to Casimir. If only I had known what he was really like. He's the one who brought Apathy here. He wanted to destroy us all and claim all galactic powers for himself."_

_Derek stared down at the dying queen. "Where is he? I'll destroy him."_

"_I thought his was the power of Silver and Gold the Prophecy spoke of, but now I know better. You also have the power of Silver and Gold, Derek Endymion. Take good care of that power."_

_She let out her breath and didn't take another. Derek looked up from her to see Celeste lift her mother's crystal. Rainbows shimmered around her as she invoked the crystal's power, sealing away Apathy. Celeste may not have known, but Derek did, what using that much power would cost her. Her sisters had already fallen, and so had her mother. Derek hurried to catch her as she fell, Apathy temporarily defeated._

"_I'm sorry, Derek. I should have defied my mother, further. We could have had a happy life, together," whispered Celeste, the light fading from her white eyes. "I love you, forever…"_

_Tears escaped from his eyes as he cradled Celeste's body. Rainbows flared out again from her crystal, wrapping around Celeste, her sisters, and her mother. Slowly, the bodies lifted away, disappearing into the sky._

_As they disappeared, however, he heard Queen Andromeda's voice call back. "You will meet her again, Derek Endymion. Hopefully no one stands in your way, next time."_

_Derek slowly struggled to his feet. He had to return to the others. Tears fell from his eyes, still. He couldn't stop them._

"_Well, well, well. What have we here? The wanna-be prince, isn't it?"_

_He whirled to see Casimir Cosmic standing in the grove, a sneer across his face. His hand dropped to the hilt of the sword he carried, and he slowly drew it._

"_Think you can destroy me, Derek Endymion?" Casimir sneered. "Go ahead and try. I dare you."_

_Derek shook his head, lowering his sword. Instead, he pulled the gem from the pommel, a strange multi-faceted crystal made of swirled gold and silver._

"_I don't think I can destroy you, Casimir Cosmic, but I know I can curse you!"_

_Derek lifted the two-toned crystal, pointing it towards Casimir. Channeling all of his grief and rage into the crystal, he directed its power to surround Casimir._

"_When you and your family learn what having power truly means, and when you all learn how to work with others for the betterment of worlds will this curse be lifted," called Derek. "Now, until then, I curse you, that the deaths you caused today will follow you, and each generation, your family will loose as many as were lost here, today, until the day you can end this curse. By the Duality Crystal, this I swear."_

_A sphere of gold and silver energy shot out from Derek's hands, wrapping around Casimir. A grin crossed Derek's face as he passed out, the last things he saw being Casimir vanishing and Jacob running across the clearing, the rest of the Last Guard on his heels._

_

* * *

_

"I cursed the Cosmic family, because of what Casimir had done to you and your family," whispered Derek, horrified.

Celeste looked up at him, her pale gaze solemn. "You were angry and grieving. But I know Bastian and Baxter are sure to end it. I know they have the ability."

"I'm going to help you destroy Apathy, for good this time. I promised Jacob I'd never use the Duality Crystal again, but I have to break that promise, now. It's the only thing that's going to help you. That is, if you'll let me, Celeste."

The princess of the Havenstar Nebula leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Of course I'll let you help me, Derek. You are the other half of my soul."

"And you are the other half of mine," whispered Derek, leaning forward to place a kiss on her forehead. "Now, let's go save the world.

* * *

At last, the mystery surrounding Derek is solved! He cursed Casimir? Now, it's up to them to stop Apathy, the Empress who was controlling everyone with those dark stones! A lot of snippets of the life of Derek Endymion and his princess, Celeste! Some old, some new!

Yay! Another chapter done and up! Just three more to go, plus my epilogue! Hopefully, I can have this one done before the end of next week! (Crosses fingers!) Now, please, please, please, review!


	12. Chapter 12: To Save a Prince

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of the canon characters. Drake, Derek, Sasha, J. J., and the others are merely figments that have escaped from my imagination.

Chapter Twelve: To Save a Prince

Sailor Crystal Crescent stared in shock at Tuxedo Cerberus. "You can't save him? We're in the Underworld, your realm! You are the warrior in charge of souls!"

"Prisma?" Sailor Spirit turned to her twin. "You are Sailor Soul."

The black-clad scout shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Other souls, perhaps, but I cannot touch his. There are too many restrictions on who may assist them."

The princesses of the Havenstar Nebula whispered to each other, not wanting to intrude unless they could help.

Tuxedo Phoenix knelt beside them, taking Tuxedo Mask's hand in his, willing his magic to flow into the prince, as it did during the Golden Kingdom of Terra, when his powers would allow the Prince to heal. But, try though he might, he couldn't get the magic to move.

The Moon Princess stared down at her prince, tears in her eyes. She looked up at Sailor Saturn, when the young scout placed a hand on her shoulder. She stared into the dark eyes, being pulled into the memory the Sailor Scout of Destruction and Rebirth wanted her to see.

_

* * *

_

_Serena looked back up at him. "Hades, Cerberus General of the Underworld!"_

"_Indeed, Princess. Much like your Sailor Pluto, I wasn't killed at the end of the Silver Millennium. Instead, I retreated here, to the underworld, to fulfill the rest of my responsibilities, safe-guarding the dead."_

_He turned and looked at the spectral form of Sailor Saturn, hovering behind her princess._

"_What will it take for you to allow Hotaru to accompany me back to the living?" Serena demanded. "I know you can't keep my soul. I didn't die."_

_Hades nodded. "I was unable to swear a vow to you in the Silver Millennium, when you were married to my prince. I wish to be given the opportunity, now. Something dark is coming, Princess, and I have a feeling you will need my help. If I swear allegiance to you, you may command me to release Sailor Saturn, excuse me, Hotaru's, soul, and it shall return with you. The Silver Crystal will not help you restore her, not now that you have both entered my realm."_

_Bright blue eyes met crimson ones, before she nodded. Hades knelt down before her._

"_I, Hades, Cerberus General of Terra, swear allegiance to Princess Serenity of the Moon, until such time as she declares fit to release me. I will defend her, even unto my death." He bent his head and placed a kiss on the back of her hand, sealing his vow._

* * *

Crystal Crescent slowly blinked. However, before she could speak, another voice interrupted.

"How sweet," drawled the speaker, standing between the Cerberus and Wyvern thrones of the Underworld. "The Moon Princess and her dying Terran Prince, surrounded by their chosen protectors."

The figure moved forward, revealing a young man, in his late twenties, with tawny brown hair. His dark grey eyes were narrowed, filled with hatred and anger.

"It can't be," whispered Tuxedo Cerberus.

The others all turned to stare at him.

"Casimir Cosmic, Prince of the Cosmic Nomads at the end of the Silver Millennium. He died, during the Great Destruction of the Stellar Courts," explained the black-masked man.

The young man smirked. "Indeed, General Hades, I am Casimir Cosmic, and I am here at the command of my Empress, Apathy, she who will rule all."

"Not if we can help it," declared Cosmic Warrior, stepping forward, his golden sword lifted in his hands.

Cosmic Defender nodded, coming to join his twin. "You are the reason for the curse on our family. We can't let you continue to exist!"

Casimir lifted his hands, sending lightning bolts of energy at the twin warriors, bolts the color of tarnished silver.

Sailors Soul and Spirit dove forward, knocking the two boys out of the way and taking the blasts themselves.

"Spectra!" Cosmic Defender called out, gathering Sailor Spirit into his arms.

"Prisma!" Cosmic Warrior knelt by Sailor Soul's side, taking her hand in both of his.

Sailor Stardust and Sailor Eclipse hurried over to their older sisters.

"They can't be dead!" Stardust cried.

"We will be fine," whispered Sailor Spirit, her pale eyes flickering open. "Be careful, little sisters."

Eclipse rose to her feet, calling her power to her.

"Lunar Eclipse Shadow Strike!"

Black, moon-shaped crescents of energy flew from Eclipse's upraised hands, flying towards Casimir.

Stardust leapt into battle just behind her sister, followed by the Cosmic twins. Sailor Phoenix let loose a barrage of fire blasts, with Martian Knight right beside her. The other warriors from the future quickly joined them. The Outer Scouts wasted no time in moving to protect their princess, the Inner Scouts falling in step beside them.

As the Tuxedo Knights stepped forward to join the battle, Crystal Crescent called out, "Wait!"

The five older knights turned and looked back at her.

"I release you, gentlemen. I release you from your service to me," she stated, just loud enough for them to hear.

Beside Tuxedo Mask, Tuxedo Wyvern looked up, his dark eyes widening. He turned, slowly, to stare at the older knights.

Tuxedo Cerberus was the first to kneel at Tuxedo Mask's side.

"With the release from my vows to Princess Serenity, I renew my pledge to you, my prince. I, Hades, Cerberus General of the Underworld, swear my undying loyalty to you, vowing to serve you, even beyond my death."

"I, Malachite, Dragon General of the West, protector to the Prince of Elysian, freed from my vow to Princess Serenity, renew my oath to you, Prince Endymion. I am your loyal vassal, now and until beyond the end of time," swore Tuxedo Dragon, kneeling down beside his friend.

Tuxedo Phoenix knelt next, taking Tuxedo Mask's hand in his, once more. "Released from my oath to Serenity, I renew my fealty to you, Prince Endymion. The strength of the Sacred Flame and all my power are yours to command."

"As is all the power of the stars," added Tuxedo Gryphon, joining his friends. "Freed from my oath to the Moon Princess, I return now to you, Prince of Terra. You have only to give me your orders."

"My prince, once more, my loyalty belongs to you," whispered Tuxedo Sphinx. "I served Princess Serenity until she released me to your service, which she now has. Please, accept the return of my service."

Light flowed from the five kneeling warriors into the dying prince, joined by power from Tuxedo Wyvern, who had silently renewed his own oath. A golden light began to shine from inside Tuxedo Mask. Slowly, his injuries from the Savage Shades began to heal, and the pallor fled from his skin. The hand held in Sailor Crystal Crescent's regained it's strong grip on her small hands.

"History isn't quite repeating itself this time," chuckled Tuxedo Mask, weakly, his dark blue eyes looking up into hers.

She smiled. "No, not this time. I'm sorry, Darien."

"It's not your fault, Serena. I'm sorry, too. For every time I insulted you, for every time I hurt you. I just don't always have the right words around you."

He carefully climbed back to his feet, feeling power flowing back into him, not only from his six generals, but also from his Golden Crystal. The masked prince straightened, his tuxedo melting into his armor from the Silver Millennium. The generals rose, their tuxedos also being replaced by their Silver Millennium era uniforms. To the prince's right stood Malachite, Nephrite, and Erebus. Jedite, Zoicite, and Hades moved to stand to his left.

The Moon Princess looked down, half-expecting to see her Galaxis school uniform. However, she saw she was still wearing a sailor fuku.

"Go get him, Super Sailor Moon," yelled Sailor Uranus, staring over at her cousin.

Super Sailor Moon nodded, summoning her Spiral Heart Moon Scepter.

"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!"

The heart-shaped burst of energy sent Casimir spinning away, though he quickly climbed back to his feet.

Erebus reached forward and placed a hand on Nephrite's arm. In turn, the tallest general placed his hand on Malachite's shoulder. The head general placed his own hand on his prince's shoulder. In a chain reaction, the hand of Hades came up to rest on Zoicite's shoulder, with the green-eyed general placing his own on Jedite's shoulder, the fire warrior's hand dropped onto his prince's shoulder.

The Golden Crystal emerged and rested in his hands. Endymion channeled all the power he had into the crystal.

"Terran Crystal Convergence!"

The Golden Crystal brightened, sending forth a burst of golden light, edged in black, dark grey, blue, green, red and orange. The combined power from the seven warriors of Terra was met by a joined blast from the Sailor Scouts and a simultaneous attack from the Cosmic twins and Sailors Stardust and Eclipse.

Casimir tottered in place, before finally dropping to the ground. However, even that didn't stop him. He slowly rose to his feet, a dark grin crossing his face.

"You're never going to get rid of me," he laughed. "There's only one power strong enough to get rid of me, and it isn't here!"

* * *

Another chapter done. Okay, show of hands. Who really thought I was going to kill Darien? Yes, I know this chapter is short, and it does seem a little rushed. I'm trying to get this done as quickly as I can. My Harry Potter fanfic is still demanding to be written. Just a couple more chapters left!

So, what is this power that can destroy Casimir? And why aren't Derek and Celeste there yet?


	13. Chapter 13: Lunar and Nebula Triumphant

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of the canon characters. Drake, Derek, Sasha, J. J., and the others are merely figments that have escaped from my imagination.

Chapter Thirteen: Lunar and Nebula Triumphant

Derek walked through the doors of the mausoleum in Elysian, the Tomb of the Last Guard.

"What are we doing here?" Sailor Nebula walked behind him.

Her white-booted feet made almost no sound as she followed him down the stone steps, farther and farther under the ground. Light flowed from the crystal she held in her hand, causing rainbows to shimmer on the otherwise dark walls.

Derek paused in front of what looked like a dead end. The wall before them was engraved with the image of all eight scouts surrounding their princess, the Inners to her right and the Outers to her left, with Uranus and Venus standing closest to her. He lifted his hand and traced the crescent moon on his mother's forehead. A crack appeared in the wall, revealing it to be a pair of doors.

"There's something down here that I need to collect, Celeste. Once I have it, we'll be able to take on Apathy and win. I know it."

He led her past another door, this one bearing the images of his father and his six generals. Then, a third door stood in the way, with Derek standing in the middle, surrounded by the Last Guard.

Just a few steps past the third door, the stairs ended in an octagonal room, with seven stone coffins. To their right, the coffin bore the symbol of Mercury, a sphinx curling around it. Just on the other side of that one, a dragon was carved into another coffin, with the symbol of Venus on it's forehead. The symbol of Venus was on the third one, with a dragon wrapped around the symbol.

On the other side of the room, the first stone casket was engraved with a gryphon encircling the symbol of Jupiter. The second one had a gryphon with the symbol of Jupiter on it's forehead, like the dragon opposite it. The third casket on the left side of the room held only the symbol of Mars on it.

"Zane Zoicite, Amore Minako, Mitchell Malachite," whispered Derek, pointing to each of the coffins in turn. "Nicholas Nephrite, Anita Makoto, and Jacob."

Slowly, he walked across the room, to the final coffin. A crescent moon was carved into the wall above it, wrapped in roses.

"This was my coffin. This holds all that is left of Derek Endymion of the Last Guard," he murmured.

He rested one hand reverently on the top of the coffin, before walking past it. His hand brushed the roses carved into the stone above the casket, revealing a hidden compartment in the stone.

"I promised Jacob and Hades that I'd leave this Crystal alone, because of how much power it holds. But, there's no other power that can destroy Apathy. This is the power of Silver and Gold." He turned back to her, revealing the multi-faceted crystal, made of gold and silver swirled together. "This is the Duality Crystal. This is my true birthright. Not the Silver Crystal that belongs to my mother. This is where my true power is held."

He lifted the crystal upward, allowing its power to flow over him. Silver danced with gold, surrounding him, creating a new uniform, as the crystal changed shape.

His tuxedo was now gold, but his cape was lined in silver. The top had had vanished from this version, while his mask had also turned silver. The shirt he wore was also silver, instead of white. The crystal had briefly taken on the form of a rose, like the Silver Crystal did. Though, this one had been a silver rose with a gold stem and leaves. As his transformation completed, however, it shifted again, becoming a gold hand-and-a-half sword, with silver roses and crescent moons wrapped around the hilt.

"Duality Knight," he whispered. "That is my name now."

He smiled at Sailor Nebula. "Let's go take down Apathy!"

* * *

They found the grey-haired queen in her ooze covered throne room. She was draped across the throne itself, barely alive.

"Casimir took everything," she muttered. "He said it was to finish things for me, to prove himself. He's gone completely mad. I should never have brought him back."

Her gaze was distant, her eyes clouding over.

"Take me out. Put me out of my misery. I won't survive much longer anyway."

All the anger Celeste had harbored against the dark queen faded away. She was absolutely pathetic without her powers to back her up.

"We won't even need full power to take her out," remarked Duality Knight, a trace of laughter in his voice. "It seems almost pointless. We were so ready to come in here and destroy her, expecting a major fight, and we find her like this."

"I wasn't expecting Casimir to betray me like this," croaked out Apathy. "Looks like we're all in for disappointment, little prince."

Celeste let out a small chuckle. "Let's do this, then. It's the least we can do."

Duality Knight lifted his sword as Sailor Nebula raised her hand.

"Terra-Lunar Rose Sword Strike!"

"Nebula Devine Light Waves!"

Gold and silver petals flew from Duality Knight's sword, along with the silver crescent moons. A circular rainbow emerged from Sailor Nebula's hands, moving out in a rippling motion, to wrap around Apathy.

The dark queen smiled, a look of relief crossing her face as the combined attacks destroyed her.

"So, let's go get that creepy jerk Casimir," declared Sailor Nebula. "I owe him a lot of grief for what he did to my family, and to his own."

* * *

"You're never going to get rid of me! There's only one power strong enough to get rid of me, and it isn't here!"

Prince Endymion swore under his breath, as Sailor Moon moved to stand beside him.

"We've got to try again. Maybe if we combined the powers of all of us, my scouts and your generals, we might stand a shot." She looked up at him, her blue eyes pleading.

He shook his head. "I doubt it, Sailor Moon. I have a feeling he's right. The only power that can destroy him isn't here right now."

"That can't be true!" Martian Knight declared.

Plutonian Knight nodded. "We've come to far, fought too long, to just give up now!"

Sailor Soul and Sailor Spirit struggled to their feet.

"We aren't going to give up," yelled Sailor Stardust. "I refuse to give up! I have too much to make up for to just give up!"

Sailor Eclipse placed and hand on her sister's shoulder. "I'm with you to the end, little sister."

The Cosmic Warrior and the Cosmic Defender nodded, moving to join the Havenstar sisters.

"None of you can get rid of me!" Casimir laughed.

"How soon you forget, Casimir! How's that curse sitting on you?" A voice called out from the darkness.

Casimir's face paled. "I have no idea what you're talking about. The curse no longer affects me! My Empress saw to that when she brought me back from the dead!"

"That curse couldn't be removed by Apathy. There was more to it than either of us realized, Casimir. There was more power behind it than I knew. Power I should have used to destroy you, rather than curse you. Obviously I wasn't thinking too clearly."

The Duality Knight emerged from the shadows, his sword gleaming. Sailor Nebula walked beside him, her arms folded in front of her chest as she glared at him.

"You really think you can get away with everything you've done, Casimir? And you can't say the curse didn't effect you," she declared. "After all, wasn't it the curse that allowed you to destroy all that remained of your family except for the two young warriors, Bastian and Baxter?"

"Casimir destroyed our family?" Cosmic Warrior yelped.

Cosmic Defender nodded. "It wasn't bad enough he brought about the curse, he had to be the one who brought it about to our family, directly!"

"I still see a peasant standing before me," laughed Casimir, looking directly at Duality Knight. "You have no real power, boy!"

The Duality Knight smirked. "I have power enough, power to fulfill the Prophecy from the Havenstar Nebula."

"We shall see about that!"

Casimir let loose another barrage of power, flinging it at the two newest arrivals.

Sailor Nebula leapt out of the way, a scepter dropping into her hand. It was ebon black, with five white stars orbiting the Prismatic Crystal.

"Star Scepter Shining Blast!"

The Duality Knight dropped to his knees to avoid the attack. As he did, his sword changed back into its crystal form.

"Duality Crystal Power!"

Pure white light flowed from both of them, blasting into Casimir. The evil warrior struggled against the two attacks, but remained standing.

"Is that the best you have?" He laughed, eerily.

Sailor Nebula took a deep breath and let it out, moving to stand next to Duality Knight. She removed her crystal from her scepter and held it out, so that it touched the Duality Crystal. The two crystals flared and merged together, creating a pure white crystal.

"Terra-Lunar Crystal Star Healing Magic!"

They cried out the attack in unison. A blast of energy resembled a rainbow, edged on one side by silver and by gold on the other. It swirled out from both of them, colliding with Casimir. The two of them fought to stay upright as their powers were drained by their attack.

Martian Knight was the first to move, jumping up beside them, releasing all of his remaining power to flow into Duality Knight.

"Neo-Mars Power!"

"Neo-Saturn Power!"

"Neo-Pluto Power!"

Saturnian Knight and Plutonian Knight were quick to join him, followed by the three Terran Scouts.

"Neo-Phoenix Power!"

"Neo-Wyvern Power!"

"Neo-Cerberus Power!"

The four scouts of the Havenstar Nebula walked over to join their sister.

"Eclipse Star Power!"

"Soul Star Power!"

"Spirit Star Power!"

"Stardust Star Power!"

Black and white energy flowed from the four of them and into Sailor Nebula, strengthening the attack, the same way the power flowing into Duality Knight added to it.

Duality Knight wrapped his arms around Sailor Nebula, memories rushing through his mind, memories of all the times they had spent together, both in the past life and in the current one, when he hadn't known who she was. Sailor Nebula leaned back against him, the same memories in her mind. The love from their past life added it's strength to their attack, until the energy became blinding.

At the same time, they could hear Super Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts adding a Sailor Planet Attack, while Prince Endymion and his generals unleashed another Terran Crystal Convergence. A combined attack from Cosmic Warrior and Cosmic Defender joined them as well.

All four attacks merged together. A final scream could be heard from Casimir and then he was no more. When the light faded, there was no trace of him, at all, not even a speck of dust.

"There was the power to destroy him," remarked Hayden.

The combined attacks had drained all of them, and their transformations had faded. Serena turned and collapsed in Darien's arms, a smile on her face. Her dark haired prince grinned, wrapping his arms around her and staring down at the top of her head.

"Derek Endymion Lunarae Terran Tsukino Shields!" J. J. shouted.

He grabbed the younger prince by the arm and spun him around so he could jab a finger in his chest.

"You promised, you swore by the Moon and by Terra that you would never use that crystal again! It almost killed you the last time you used it!"

"Only because the last time I used it, I allowed anger and grief to control me," explained Derek. "This time, I found something more powerful, something I could actually use to deal with Casimir, the power I was meant to use with the Duality Crystal. But don't worry. I'll put it back."

Drake looked over at them and grinned. "If you will recall, J. J., he only promised not to use it unless he figured out how to do so safely. It looks to me like he has. Let him keep his true birthright. He is heir to both powers, after all."

J. J. grunted and walked away, shaking his head.

* * *

Sorry, I meant to have this up a lot sooner than this! Originally, I planned for a big battle between Duality Knight and Sailor Nebula and Apathy, but it changed as I went to write. I hope no one is too disappointed! Just one more chapter and the epilogue to go! If I can get the time, I should have it done soon! Have everything just about figured out! Now, again, I ask, no, I beg, no, I plead, for your reviews!


	14. Chapter 14: Heading Home

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of the canon characters. Drake, Derek, Sasha, J. J., and the others are merely figments that have escaped from my imagination.

Chapter Fourteen: Heading Home

"Once again, you're going to be leaving without spending any time with me," remarked Serena, looking down at her future son.

He sighed. "I know. Somehow spending time with you never seems to work out. If I were allowed to stay longer, I would. I can promise, however, that we'll spend lots of time together in the future. I shouldn't say anything, but…"

He paused, looking around to make sure no one else was around.

"You and I are closer than almost anyone else. If I have a problem, I usually come to you before I go to Dad. Depending on what the problem is."

Tears filled Serena's eyes as she threw her arms around her son. "Promise me, if you ever have to travel back to the past again, you'll come and stay with me. There's no way I'll let you get away with this again, you know."

"I promise, Mom." Derek returned her hug, tears shimmering in his own eyes. "And this promise comes first. If I have to come back, I will stay with you. I promise, next time, we get to hang out together. And I'll beat you at the Sailor V game."

Serena laughed. "I'll have to get in a lot of practice, then."

* * *

"Any particular reason why you didn't mention Jenna the last time you came back?" Raye glared at her future son.

J. J. shrugged. "I didn't see any reason that I needed to say anything. Besides, some parts of the future need to be a surprise. You can't know everything that's going to happen."

"I suppose." She sighed.

"Hey, J. J., you just about ready to go? Everyone else is ready," called out Jenna, running into the room.

The raven haired boy nodded, moving away from the wall he was leaning against.

"I guess this is good-bye again, at least for now."

Raye nodded, a faint smile hovering on her face. She hugged J. J. momentarily, before catching Jenna. The blonde girl threw her arms around her future mother, tears streaming down her face.

"Thank you! I just wish I'd come to you about Stella sooner," she whispered.

The raven haired scout nodded, walking out with both of them.

In the center of the temple courtyard, everyone else had gathered. Bastian and Baxter were standing near Hayden. The oldest of the Planetary Knights was talking quietly with them, one hand resting on Temporius's middle head. Sasha knelt next to Cero, allowing the three-headed dog to lick her face. Hope and Carter were both saying farewell to Hotaru and Aaron. The two dark-haired children stood extremely close together, as if supporting the other.

The five girls from the Havenstar Nebula stood a little distance away from the others. Stella clung nervously to the hands of her oldest sisters. Prisma and Spectra were still carefully eyeing the others, as if expecting to be attacked. Even though everyone had said they were forgiven, that they weren't in control of what they had done, they still didn't quite believe it.

Eva placed a comforting hand on the shoulders of both of her oldest sisters. Celeste, however, darted away from them as Serena led Derek into the courtyard. Her arms were around his neck before anyone could say anything. She dropped a kiss on his cheek before stepping back to walk hand in hand with him. The lavender haired boy grinned at her, a slight blush covering his face.

"Are we all ready to go, then?" J. J. asked, as he and Jenna joined the group.

Derek nodded, lifting his time key from his pocket. Sasha and Hayden pulled out theirs, as well. Celeste grinned at Derek, before lifting a shimmering, star-shaped crystal into the air, as well. The power from the four time-traveling objects swirled around them, and they were gone.

"I guess that's that," remarked Serena, wiping away tears.

"Hey, Sere, I was wondering, could we talk for a while?" Darien asked, not quite meeting her eyes.

She turned and nodded. "Sure, Darien. I think it's time we did."

* * *

"At last!" Mina squealed, a few days later. "Serena and Darien are back together again!"

Mal looked up from the photos he was sorting through. "You're certain?"

She nodded, bounding over to throw her arms around his shoulders. The blonde leaned over his shoulder, her head resting against his. One hand came down to pick up one of the photos.

"I like this one! I didn't realize you'd gotten one."

The photo she lifted up was one from the several months ago. Mitch, Mora, and Addie stared up at her. Addie beamed brightly, while the smiles on her older siblings were much more subtle.

"Yeah, I got one of the three of them. Got one of all of the kids, too. I was getting around to framing them and giving them to the others."

He motioned to a small stack of photos. Mina reached over and flipped through them. The top one was Derek and Rini, about to start an argument. The next one had Nick and Nita, at the picnic, their cheesecake between them. Zane and Sophie both gave shy smiles and hesitant waves at the camera. Jordan had one protective arm wrapped around Grace.

"These are the newest ones," he added.

Hope and Carter stood back to back, leaning against a tree in the courtyard of Cherry Hill Temple. Jenna stood behind J. J., preparing to launch a water balloon at him, though Mal knew the boy had ducked, caught it, and launched it back at his younger sister. Sasha knelt between Cero and Temporius, Hayden right behind her. Celeste hooked her arm through Eva's, wrapping her other one around Prisma. Eva had an arm draped around Spectra's shoulders, and Stella leaned back against her older sisters. Bastian and Baxter stood shoulder to shoulder, dressed almost identically, their sunglasses dangling from their fingers.

"You know, I don't think we've seen the last of time-travel," said Mina. "They'll be back, one day. If not, we know we'll see them in the future."

* * *

Jenna lead the charge down the hillside, towards Crystal Tokyo, Hope and Carter close on her heels. Once again, their parents stood waiting, just outside the city. Hotaru and Aaron held out their arms to the two dark-haired twins. Jenna leapt up, clinging to Jason, who spun her around.

Derek smiled nervously at his mother and father, one hand still clutched in Celeste's.

"We welcome all of you to Crystal Tokyo," stated Neo-Queen Serenity, holding out her arms to the Havenstars and the Cosmic Nomad twins. "I hope you can find happiness here."

Celeste smiled up at her. "I think we will, your majesty. I'm pretty sure we will."

She turned and gave an even brighter smile to Derek.

* * *

Okay, short chapter! I know, but now only the epilogue is left. No, I don't plan on actually writing a fourth part to this story, so the next chapter will be the end. Then, I'll start posting on my Harry Potter fanfic.


	15. Epilogue: Happily Ever After?

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of the canon characters. Drake, Derek, Sasha, J. J., and the others are merely figments that have escaped from my imagination.

Epilogue: Happy Ever After?

Celeste leaned against Derek, tears in her pale eyes. "Hard to believe we've been married for six years now."

"It doesn't seem that long, does it?" Derek dropped a kiss on his wife's head.

He looked around the ballroom of the Crystal Palace. So much had changed since he was fourteen, ten years ago. Carter had become a little more outspoken, which helped when he set out to date Stella Drifter, now Havenstar. Hope had even found her own boyfriend, though few people had actually seen him. Mitch and Mora laughed more, relaxed more, as they spun around the ballroom floor, with their own significant others.

The couples that held the most of his attention were the ones out in the middle of the floor. Prisma, dressed in black, danced in the arms of her husband, Baxter Cosmos, who was in his usual dark blue and gold. Bastian, in his silver-trimmed dark blue, spun his wife, Spectra, in circles around their twins. Hayden smiled shyly down at Eva. It had taken forever for the two of them to agree they had feelings for the other. J. J. and Sasha kept laughing each time they swept past the other couple.

"We've finally truly found happiness," whispered Celeste.

Derek nodded. "Well and truly."

The sound of trumpets drew their attention to the main staircase. Rini descended the stairs on the arm of Helios.

"Presenting for the first time, Princess Small Lady Serenity and her husband, Priest Prince Helios!"

Derek applauded with the others as the newly-married couple walked onto the dance floor. He turned slightly to look at his parents. Tears shimmered in his mother's eyes, as they had at his own wedding. The look on his father's face, however, wasn't one to be seen at a wedding. He looked ready to tear Helios apart, if he did anything to hurt Rini. Then again, Derek had made the same promise to the priest. It was his job as Rini's older brother after all. There wasn't anyone allowed to hurt her.

"Just be happy for your sister, Derek. We'd all seen this coming for you." Celeste hissed in his ear.

Derek nodded. "Of course. Besides, we have other things to worry about, don't we?"

She smacked him on the arm. "Keep quiet about that! We aren't drawing any attention away from Rini and Helios. This is their special day. We'll have plenty of time to tell everyone about that tomorrow."

"I'm just wondering how much trouble the next generation is going to cause everyone." Derek laughed, pulling his wife out onto the dance floor.

"We've lots of time before we have to worry about that. I'm only two months pregnant, Derek."

He let out another laugh and they joined their friends in dancing.

* * *

There you go! This trilogy is finally ended. Yeah, I know the epilogue is short and probably could have gotten added at the end of the last chapter, but I wanted to do it separately. Definitely the shortest piece I've ever written. I can promise you that! I don't know exactly how soon I'll get the Harry Potter one up yet. My only problem is that it doesn't have a title! I'm hoping before the end of the week, though. Until then, readers! I beg you again, for one last review on Warriors of the Stars! I can't believe it's finally done!


End file.
